Behind Closed Doors
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: What happens behind closed doors? For the sister of the future heir to the throne of sports entertainment, secrets, lies and sex is what happens inside.
1. Some Things Never Change

**She walked down the hall, trying to avoid everyone in sight. She really wasn't up for company or the occasional conversation that usually happened before a show, but nonetheless, as she turned the corner she ran into her brother. **

"**There you are! What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.**

"**I'm walking, Paul. That's what people do in hallways." she replied, ripping her arm free from his gentle grasp.**

"**Well, Steph and I have been looking for you all over. Where have you been?" he asked, looking into the eyes of his baby sister.**

"**Paul, I am 26 years old. I don't need a babysitter anymore."**

"**I know this, but we were getting together tonight to have a few drinks at the hotel bar and wanted you to join us."**

"**Who is us?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.**

"**The usual. Me, Steph, Randy, John, Andi, Dave..."**

"**Dave. Dave Bautista is going to be there?" she asked almost choking on her words.**

"**Yeah, Dave. What's wrong with you?" he asked, looking at her as he arched his brow.**

"**It's just been how long since we've seen him?" she asked, knowing full well how long it had been.**

**She didn't hear his next words or the lecture that might ensue from her lateness or her whereabouts. Her mind drifted to another place, another time. A place that was comfortable then, but left her heartbroken in the long run.**

** Flashback **

"**You know we'll get in trouble if you're brother catches us, Janie." Dave said, nuzzling into her neck even more.**

"**Yeah, well the last time I checked I was a big girl and able to make my own decisions. Just kiss me again, please." she said, bringing her lips to meet his, as his fingers wove themselves through her shoulder length brunette hair.**

"**Dave..." she said breathlessly against his neck, as he lay gentle, passionate kisses along her collarbone.**

"**Shhhh..." he ushered, as he stared deeply into her eyes as if their was an underlying statement ****there that was never said. **

**They closed their eyes and let the passion of the moment take over, as he begin slipping her panties off of her again.**

"**Dave... I need you!" she said, urging him to stop playing and give into her.**

**He kissed her collarbone again, as she wrapped her small hands around his back and dug her nails into the surface.**

**They had been intimate together for almost a year now; ever since her brother and the legendary Nature Boy formed Evolution and recruited the two future stars of the business, Randy Orton and Dave Bautista. She never thought she would be wrapped in an affair with a man almost 12 years her senior, but at the same time, he was the best lover she ever had.**

**Her brother would have a shit fit if he ever found out, which they played off pretty well in front of everyone, but behind closed doors, the walls came down, clothing hit the floor and the moans and lustful screams were silenced by never ending, stolen kisses.**

** End Flashback **

"**Earth to Janie!" she heard, as she snapped her head towards the voice revealing her brother waving a hand in front of her face.**

"**May I go now?" she asked, trying to forget the image that was burned into her memory forever.**

"**Are you going tonight or what?" he asked.**

"**I...don't know." she replied, thinking of the outcome of seeing Dave again.**

"**Well, Dave requested you be there. He said something about wanting to see his little squeaker. Why the hell does he call you squeaker?" he asked. "And why don't I know about this 'affectionate' nickname?"**

**She laughed at the sound of the name he fondly called her on many occasions. It shocked her to know he had let it slip to Paul of all people but she brushed it off and smiled at her brother, planting a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Yes, Paulie, I'll be there." she said, smiling before she walked away.**

**She was on cloud 9 at this point. She wasn't for sure why. She hadn't seen Dave for well over 2 years, unless it was at the annual company Christmas party. She had went one year, but left as soon as she had spotted him. It was worth bringing up old memories all over again when she couldn't be near him.**

**They were never spoken for, never calling their relationship together as being exclusive or even announcing it for that matter. But it still etched a place in her heart. She had chalked it up as a loss; that she would never be with Dave, just be his sex toy or whatever.**

**They had plenty of good memories together that hadn't involved sex. Sometimes they would lay in bed just to watch TV or order room services and eat together. The special times they did spend together was what she remembered the most; sex aside.**

**The truth of the matter was, she loved Dave. She always would and she knew it. She knew he wasn't aware of her feelings; she had never shared them. She had seen what a 6 year relationship had done to her brother. Although he had found the one he was meant to be with, the 6 years of hell living with someone and spending all those days together took a toll on him. It never amounted to anything and that's what she was afraid of the most. She was comfortable where she and Dave were at the time. Why complicate that with getting feelings involved?**

**She rounded the next corner and entered the office inside. She sat down in front of her lap top and began her days work. She was her brothers personal assistant and booking tickets, hotel rooms and reserving rental cars and restaurant reservations was her job.**

**She jumped when she heard the door slam, revealing Randy standing before her. She smiled slowly and stood from the desk, making her way over to the young champion. As he undid his tie and through it aside, he brought her into his arms and kisses her longingly.**

"**I missed you." he whispered, before claiming her lips once more.**

**Some things just never change, she thought.**


	2. Facing the Past

**Maybe she had gotten herself in trouble this time. As she prepared for the outing that night, she couldn't help but wonder what was in store. She and Randy had started their affair nearly 6 months before and now she was faced with seeing him and Dave at the bar tonight. How was she going to get past the evening was beyond her.**

**One good thing was she had to keep it hidden about both men to her brother, Paul, so she had that on her side. He didn't know about she and Randy and she intended on keeping it that way. In fact, no one knew. Randy didn't even know about their storied past of her and Dave. She planned on keeping it that way too.**

**Unless a couple of drinks in both of them tonight ended in flirting, talking, hotel rooms and more sex. She was sure the latter part would be in the works, but with which man she wasn't sure. Her heart belonged to Dave. She had a fondness for Randy. An understanding with him. They were around the same age, only 2 years apart. They were both misunderstood pranksters, both in the shadow of her brother and both had pasts of horrible relationships or experiences with the such.**

**But she and Dave were on a level together no one else had taken her before. He put her into a complete state of euphoria, no just sexually. He would talk to her, he would share dreams and fears with her. They had fun evenings together where popcorn would end up on the floor which usually meant a popcorn fight ensued.**

**Randy was charming, sweet and irresistible and maybe that was her biggest downfall when Dave still had just a large part of her heart. She hadn't told him about it, but she was sure with everything that had passed between them, he had to feel it too.**

**As she slipped the jeans over her hips and buttoned the fly, she sighed as she applied a little make up. She was going to get through this night in one piece, with either men, or her brother or sister-in-law knowing the wiser.**

"**Hey squeaker. It's been a while." came a voice from behind her as she entered the hotel lobby.**

**Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned around and closed her eyes. It had been ages since she heard that deep voice, yet it still took affect of her the same way. She exhaled once more as she opened her eyes slowly and smiled sweetly at him.**

"**Dave it's been..." she began, stopping mid-sentence.**

**He grabbed her wrist gently as he escorted her into a darkened corner and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight, air-shattering embrace.**

"**It's been too long." he finished her last sentence.**

**She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent for the first time in forever. She nuzzled into his ****shoulder like she always had before. Where it felt perfect, safe and warm.**

"**I mis...missed you." she managed to spit out.**

**He drew back from her as he stared into her eyes and smiled lightly. He stroked the side of her cheek, pushing the hair from her face, as she nuzzled into his touch even more, closing her eyes. **

"**Look at me. I miss looking into those eyes." he said, whispering against her neck, breathing down the low-riding shirt she had on, which sent shivers down her back.**

**She opened her eyes, as her lids felt heavy. He rubbed his thump gently over her bottom lip before his lips brushed them gently. She fell into the kiss, bringing her body closer to his, as his body rested on the large pillar behind him. He caressed her bottom lip with his tongue as she parted her lips. He claimed her mouth, as she began shivering in his arms.**

**Her heart raced faster as he pecked her lips once more before pulling away and opening his own heavy lids. He rested his forehead on hers, reliving the past in his own mind. It was something that still touched his heart but he didn't like to bring up much. Not that he had many people to talk about it with. In fact, he had no one he could talk to about it. It was their secret. Something he never argued with when she brought it up about keeping it secret. Had he disagreed with her, she might be his right now and they would be together, traveling the road together instead of her being miles away from him while they were both employees of the same company.**

"**I missed you, too, Janie." he replied.**

"**Dave, where did we..." she began before her head snapped to the side.**

"**Janie!" came a voice from her left.**

**She gave him a sympathetic look before pulling away from him completely, but not before planting another soft kiss on his swollen lips.**

"**We'll talk later." he said, shaking his head.**

**She gave him one last look before slipping from the corner and smiling in the direction of her brother and Randy.**

"**There you are! What is it with you and disappearing acts tonight." he asked, as she hooked her arm in his.**

"**Paul, you know, you worry to much. I thought that's what you got Stephanie for." she asked, as Randy joined her in laughing.**

"**Shut up you two." he snapped back, walking ahead of them.**

"**Geez, what's up his ass, today?" Randy asked.**

"**Who knows. Ready to get our drink on?" she asked, nudging his shoulder.**

"**Let's go, baby girl." he said, racing her towards the bar as Dave stepped from the shadows, fixing his coat as he watched the two running towards the bar. He watched Randy closely as he walked inside the bar, taking in a deep breath, preparing himself for the evening ahead.**


	3. A Turn of Events

"**Squeaker, you remember that time in Spain when we ran around the hotel..."**

"**And squirted ketchup and mustard on Cena and Orton." she chimed in, laughing hysterically at their personal joke. **

"**Andi about killed us that night! Remember she was behind him and we squirted her by accident too?" Dave asked, the tears coming from his eyes as he was laughing so hard.**

"**I know! Why do you think I ran! She would definitely come after me, not you!" she said, slapping his rock, hard arm as she laughed even harder, remembering her best friends face that night.**

**It had been one of the many times they had sat up talking and enjoying each other's company. The night had been just like that. Dave would recall memories, usually ending in both laughing uncontrollably or Dave giving her wink at some of their softer memories. It was shielded enough to where the party at the table hadn't a clue of their more personal, intimate relationship, but it meant something deep and true to the two who was rekindling a relationship that had been lost only 2 year before.**

**Paul peered over the rim of his glass, staring at his sister and the resident Animal of SmackDown. She felt the tension in the room, as if Paul had found out a deep-seeded secret between the two. Dave simply smiled before downing his second glass of scotch and waving his finger towards the waitress for another.**

"**So, um, Dave. How is SmackDown?" Janie asked, glaring at her brother before reverting her attention to Dave.**

"**Couldn't be better to tell you the truth. I mean, I had a couple runs at the World Title and a couple memorable programs with Edge and Undertaker. I guess you could say life's great, squeaker." he said, winking in her direction before thanking the waitress for his drink.**

**She blushed at the nickname, as she felt a hand creep up her leg and rest on the inside of her thigh. She looked at Randy, who was sitting on the opposite side of her and smiled sweetly at him, before sipping from her own martini glass. He squeezed her tight gently, as Dave pushed his chair back from the table, excusing himself from the table.**

"**I think I have to make a trip to the men's room as well. Steph, why don't you go order us another drink from the bar." he suggested as he wiped his mouth on his napkin and kissed his wife on the cheek. He yelled Dave's name, catching up to him.**

**As Dave turned around, he felt his blood boil slightly as he watched Randy lean closer to Janie and whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle. It was then he saw his hand resting on her thigh, rubbing the inside of her leg, pushing the light fabric from her skin, exposing more flesh then need be.**

"**Hey, Dave. You feelin' alright man?" Paul asked, as he caught up to his side.**

"**Yeah, man. Couldn't be better." he replied before turning around and walking into the mens room.**

**As soon as he entered, he ran some cold water from the faucet, splashing some much needed cool water to his face. He felt the sweat forming on his brow as his mind replaying the image from the bar only seconds earlier.**

"**Is the Animal growing soft on us?" Paul asked, laughing as he slapped his back.**

"**Nah, man. Just needed some water. Felt a little warm out there." he replied, grabbing a linen from the sink and dabbing his face.**

"**So, you and my sister were pretty close before you left, huh?" Paul asked, as he zipped his pants and ran some water to wash his hands.**

"**Yeah, Paul. You knew that." Dave responded.**

"**Yeah, I know. I just wasn't award the two of you had spent so much time together." Paul said, looking in his direction.**

"**Christ, man, she was like my sister, too. It was just two people having fun and pulling jokes on one another. Besides, you were the one who wanted her to room with me instead of Orton." Dave chimed in, smiling slightly.**

"**Yeah, I know man. I just didn't realize you two had connected in some weird way." Paul said, as he grabbed a towel of his own to dry his hands. "Besides, it's not like anything happened, right?" he added, laughing in spite of himself.**

"**Right man. Nothing happened." Dave repeated as he followed the long-hair man from the bathroom.**

**He breathed a sigh of relief knowing Paul knew nothing. It would end up ruining a friendship and possibly the relationship between the younger sister Paul was so protective of. He thought to himself some more, wondering if Paul in fact knew of the possible relationship between Randy and Janie. He sure as hell didn't before making the trip down here. Had he known, he might not of came.**

**He knew better. He still would of came. He still had one purpose in mind, besides business. He just hoped everyone was ready for the shock after her revealed the truth of his trip. He knew Stephanie might be the only one who knew seeing as she was in charge of certain things like this, but it seemed as if she hadn't even told her husband. In fact, she was the one who set the entire meeting up for tonight.**

**As he took his seat back at the table beside Janie, he noticed Randy had left and was seated at the bar for the moment, watching the scores from the night's baseball game. He smiled realizing this might be his time to be alone with Janie, without Orton nearby. He placed his hand on her knee and pushed the thin fabric of her skirt to the side. He felt her silky skin form goose bumps upon ****contact as his heart skipped a beat. He still had it, that was for sure. He moved upward to the inner part of her thigh, as he rubbed gently before feeling the lacy fabric of her panties. He rubbed his hand over the fabric for a minute, as he caught her attention and winked at her again.**

**As Randy joined the group once more, Dave cleared his throat and removed his hand, giving Janie a look before deciding to speak. He hoped this went over well and he was sure everyone would be surprised by his latest announcement.**

"**There is a reason I am here tonight. I want to thank Stephanie for setting this up and well, I guess I can just spit it out, right Steph?" he said, looking at her and laughing to himself. "Stephanie and Vince mentioned it to me the other night that Tuesday was my last taping at SmackDown."**

"**You're being fired?" Paul said, looking at his wife sternly before looking back at his friend with a sympathetic look. **

"**No, I'm not being canned, but I am coming back home. Home to Raw." he said, looking at Janie whose jaw about dropped to the floor. The same reaction was written on Paul and Randy's face.**

"**Hey, that's great, dude! Congrats!" Paul said, shaking his hand.**

"**Right, wonderful!" Randy said, shaking his hand. "The team is back together again, it seems!"**

**Janie didn't say anything as the thoughts swirled through her ever-running imagination. This could be good, but at the same time, could be disastrous. It excited her knowing she would have Dave back, close to her once more, at least by his actions moments before it seemed he was feeling the same way. **

**But with Randy and Dave on the same show, how was she going to manage between the two?**


	4. Late Night Rendezvous

**He threw her against the door forcefully causing her to moan with pleasure from the burning passion growing within. He could tell she liked that and only wanted to give her more and more pleasure with every last ounce of his energy. **

**He picked her up then, locking the hotel door and carrying her towards the bed. He gently laid her down as he climbed over her, peering over her with hungry eyes wanting to devour her entire body. He settled on her neck where he ravished it, causing her to throw her head back and whisper his name in the darkened room. Her tightened fists clenched the cool, crisp sheets as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, placing kisses where a newly piece of flesh was exposed. She arched her back, wanting more from him with every passing second. **

**As her shirt was released from her, he arched his brow seeing her bare breasts before him. He began playing with the hem of her skirt, inching it up her legs before hiking the fabric up around her waist and smiled when he revealed her pink, lacy panties mere inches from his watering mouth.**

**He flicked the strings against her skin before she wiggled towards his touch as he slid them down her legs and threw them to the floor. He smiled once more, as he placed soft, delicate kisses back up her lean legs to the insides of her thighs where he ripped the fabric from around her waist, leaving her nude form ready and waiting for him. He stood to his feet as he slid out of his boxers and pants before slipping the already unbuttoned shirt down his well-toned arms as it too dropped to the floor in the collection of clothes laying there.**

**He crawled back on top of her, licking his lips and arching his brow wanting to taste her sweet lips once more. As he kissed her jaw bone, she wrapped her arms around his warm back and brought him flush against her. He shivered the moment their bodies united as one, as he kissed her bottom lip and bit it gently.**

**She smiled at him before licking her own lips and bringing him in for a lingering kiss as their bodies finally connected and he entered inside of her, forcing her to arch her back, pushing him deeper inside of her. She felt the state of elation as the shivers ran up her legs, through her back and made her head swim with pleasure.**

**A thin sheet of perspiration began forming between the two, as he rocked his hips with her motion, as their breaths quickened along with their heart rates. She felt his hot, labored breath against her chest, wanting more from him in the moment and as if one cue, he cupped her breast and began attacking her aroused nipple.**

"**Oh God..." she whispered breathlessly as he quickened his pace and continued his assault.**

"**Do you like that?" he asked, peering up at her for a moment.**

"**Oh God yeah..." she replied, as she threw her legs around his back and arching her back into him once more before he ravished her neck again.**

"**Janie..." he screamed, as he felt his climax hitting.**

**She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling his swollen member probe inside of her deeper as his movement became faster and faster. She began pumping her own hips with his motion as she felt his release and his body go stiff for a moment. She looked upwards and smiled at him, watching the range of emotion his face was expressing. She loved seeing him pleasured in such a way that made her entire insides light up.**

**He looked down at her and returned the smile before meeting her lips roughly. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued his motions, only faster and deeper this time.**

"**Thought you were going to get away that easy?" he asked, as he cupped her breast again and began sucking on it gently.**

"**Oh Jesus!" she screamed, causing him to smile as he flicked his tongue over her nub faster.**

**He felt her insides swell around him before he felt her body slowing down and quiver with pleasure. He smiled, kissing her neck gently and then her lips.**

"**That was amazing." he said, as he laid beside her, propping himself up on his elbow and tracing small circles around her belly.**

"**Yeah, it was." she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him.**

**She kissed his lips once more before sighing loudly and stretching her arms. He ran his hands up her sides as he kissed the valley between her breasts and laid his head down. She kissed his forehead and sat up.**

"**Let me guess. Bathroom break, right?" he asked, smirking at her.**

"**No, I've gotta go to my brother's room for a minute. He wanted to talk to me about something before I went to sleep." she said, slipping a t-shirt and shorts on.**

"**Are you coming back?" he asked, sitting up and wrapping his legs in the covers.**

"**Yes, Randy. I'll be back soon." she promised, before kissing his lips once more and slipping out the door.**


	5. Brother, Brother, Brother, Brother

**She tapped lightly on the door, not wanting to disturb the rest of the guests sleeping in their hotel rooms. She looked around the deserted hallway, waiting for him to answer the door. She knew she was behind schedule. She was to meet him in his room before now; 30 minutes before to be exact, but she had gotten caught up and she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk tonight.**

**The door opened slightly, revealing Dave on the other side, peering around the chain that still had the door somewhat locked. She smiled weakly as he slid the chain off the hook and opened the door wider. She exhaled deeply before entering the room, knowing his eyes were searching answers for her being late.**

**She walked inside and sat in the nearby wicker chair and leaned back, closing her eyes briefly. She felt Dave standing above her and decided to keep her eyes closed. She felt his hand brush against her arm, starling her, causing her to jump.**

"**Where were you?" he asked, his voice husky and full of question.**

"**I got held up." she simply replied, sitting up and opening her eyes.**

"**With Orton?" he asked, turning on his heel before walking over to the window.**

"**What's that suppose to mean Dave?" she asked, knowing this would be how the better part of her night would be.**

"**I wasn't implying that it meant anything. I was just wondering if you were with him." he replied, not turning around.**

"**What do you expect me to do? I mean, you leave for 3 years, Dave. Am I suppose to put my life on hold for you? We saw each other what, 5 times in that 3 years? Besides, whatever it was that we shared, it was never set in stone. Our relationship was complicated enough."**

"**So you decide to screw Orton the minute I'm gone right?" he asked, turning around, his eyes burning now with a new fire. She stepped back for a minute, thinking of her answer.**

"**For your information, we've only been 'screwing' for a year." she answered smugly.**

"**So let me guess. Paul doesn't know about you two, does he?" he asked, stepping towards her.**

**She stared into his deep dark eyes, not wanting to answer the question. She saw something beneath Dave's eyes she had never saw before. She couldn't place her finger on it either. It was almost unnerving, but somewhat comforting at the same time. She ran her hand through her long brown hair, as she averted her eyes to the floor.**

"**That what I thought." he said, brushing past her to sit on the bed.**

"**So what did you want me up here for tonight? To argue?" she asked, finally finding her voice. ****"And what difference does that make anyway if my brother knows or not?"**

"**I guess it doesn't, but you have this thing against commitment. You had it 3 years ago and your still that same, scared little girl you were then." he replied, watching her every movement.**

"**What is that suppose to mean? Dave, where is this coming from?" she asked, feeling confused, dizzy and somewhat pissed off.**

"**I don't know, Janie, but maybe it's something we should have talked about years ago instead of now, when I'm coming back to Raw. So, are you going to forget everything we ever did and continue seeing Orton, or what are your plans there?"**

"**I have no plans. Remember, I'm afraid of commitment." she answered, flatly.**

**He laughed slightly, throwing his head back, almost mocking her. He liked it when she amused him, as she was now. It drove him crazy and got under his skin. She had always been able to do that to him and it partially why he was jealous of Randy now. Randy had taken his place with Janie when he was shipped to SmackDown. He was the one who pleasured her now and it didn't sit right with him. Not one bit.**

**He stood then, closing the distance between the two, with their faces only inches apart. The stared at each other for a few minutes, before he cleared his throat.**

"**So, are we to forget we ever existed? Forget all those passionate nights, forget all the memories and moments we had together. Forget all the... feelings we shared? Just be...friends?" he asked softly.**

"**I never said that." she answered, in a soft tone.**

"**Then what are we doing Janie? What are you doing?" he asked.**

"**I thought I was talking to you, trying to figure out what exactly it is you want me to do. Dave, what do you want from me?" she asked, staring at him, as the tears threatened to fall.**

"**Nothing. I don't want nothing from you." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close to his chest, as he rested his chin on her head. "I just want you." he said, against her ear.**

**She shivered feeling the warmth against her neck, his hands rubbing her back and her heart beating wildly against her chest. She melted in his arms, as he brushed his lips against her neck. He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes once more before he captured her lips in a knee-weakening kiss. **

**He had never kissed her like that. She felt the yearning and passion behind it and made her melt from the inside out, all over again. She kissed him back and their previous conversation slipped from her mind, as he lifted her shirt above her head.**

**She forgot about Randy, what Paul might do if he found out she was in such a compromising position with his best friend. She forgot about Stephanie, Andi and John. All her worries went out ****the window when his lips touched her. She knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't think of any other place she would rather be.**


	6. TROUBLE

**The bright golden sunlight streamed through the window, hitting her face with its warm, golden rays. She stretched and yawned, with a soft smile present on her face as she rubbed the nights sleep from her eyes and sat forward. She noticed Dave was no where to be seen but heard his voice almost immediately, singing from the shower. She shook her head and swung the covers from her legs as she retrieved her clothes and began dressing.**

**The night had went pretty much as she had thought. After their apparent heart to heart, the passion was just too much for either one of them to withstand. She had spent the night with him, with most of the hours of the night spent with stolen kisses and passionate love making. It had always been like that and apparently, things just don't change.**

**Her mind drifted to Randy as a frown set across her face. She knew she was suppose to return to him that night, but after being in Dave's arms and realizing the protection and warmth that held her through the night, she couldn't break herself away from him. It had been so long since she had last been in that same comfort, and she knew her and Randy would see another night together. **

**She had missed Dave and what had happened last night was exactly what they both had needed. Granted, it complicated things to the extreme, but she forced herself not to think of that right now. She had to shower and change herself before leaving for the San Antonio that afternoon. She would figure everything out on the plane ride or after dinner; some time when she could be alone.**

**She didn't want to admit it to herself, but feelings were coming into play, with both men and while Dave knew about Randy, the younger Superstar knew nothing of the wiser. Neither one was spoken for, and she liked it like that. It was comfortable and safe; no meddling feelings or relationship to interfere with complete passion and sex.**

**She felt the two strong arms wrap around her waist as she bent down to tie her shoes. She smiled to herself as Dave spun her around and placed a small kiss on her plump lips. She could smell his after shave and the clean scent on his still wet body. She remembered that scent so many mornings ago, and missed it dearly until now. She almost had to pinch herself to make sure the moment was real.**

"**Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling back at her.**

"**Yeah, I did. When did you get up?" she asked, resting her head against his hard-chiseled chest.**

"**About 2 hours ago. I had to get some breakfast and shower before that long ass plane ride. You riding with Paul or what?" he asked.**

"**I'm booked on the plane. I think Paul and Steph were heading out this morning with Shawn." she replied, kissing him once more before breaking from his grasp and collecting the rest of her things.**

"**Well, as a token from last night, I took it upon myself to keep this." Dave responded, holding up her pink, lacy bra.**

**She smirked in his direction as she tried grabbing it from him, before he swing the material back and placing another kissing on her lips.**

"**Come on. I need to add it to the collection, Squeaker." he said, placing it in his bag.**

"**Fine David. But, I've gotta get back to my room to pack. I'll catch up with you later. Maybe after the plane ride." she responded, heading for the door.**

"**Now when did you ever leave without kissing me goodbye first?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and turning her around again.**

"**I love it when you get frisky." she replied, bringing his lips to hers, as she drew her tongue across his bottom lip.**

**She felt the shivers hit her spine, as he responded and bit her bottom lip gently before returning the kiss. He picked her up gently, their lips still entwined, as he pressed her back against the wall.**

"**Are you staying with me or Orton tonight?" he asked, breaking away from her, as they nuzzled against each other.**

"**I...don't know." she said uneasy.**

"**It's alright. We'll talk about it later." he said, sensing the confusion in her voice as he placed her back to her feet and opened the door for her. "Call me."**

"**I will, Thumper." she replied, laughing as she darted away from his grasp.**

"**You'll pay for that later." he said, as he closed the door.**

"**Thumper. Squeaker. Hmmm. Is there something your not sharing with the rest of the class?" came a voice from behind her.**

**She sighed as she turned around and meet the crystal blue eyes of Shawn. She closed her eyes, exhaling a deep breath as she did so, not wanting to face the conversation.**

"**Shawn, I can ex..." she started.**

"**Janie, I really don't want to hear it right now. All I know is Orton has been ringing mine and Paul's room all morning wondering where you were. I should have known to look her before we sent a search party." he said, grabbing her wrist gently.**

"**Search party?" she asked, feeling the sweat form on her brow.**

"**Well, Paul and Stephanie wanted to know where you were. They sent me and Randy looking. Did you stay with Dave last night?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I did. Ya know we used to share a room together all the time back in the Evolution days, remember?" she asked, trying to keep the heat off the fully-loaded question.**

"**Yeah, I know but a simple phone call would have been nice." he retorted, hitting the elevator button. "You're like my little sister too, ya know?"**

"**I know, Shawnie and I promise, next time I will call, alright?" she said, flashing him a million dollar smile.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, your getting too old for that innocent look to work any more."**

"**Oh, that look still works with you, right Shawnie?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.**

"**Yeah, but don't tell Rebecca or else she'll think she can get away with stuff too, alright?"**

"**Speaking of, I thought you guys were heading down early this morning. Driving or something." she asked, as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside.**

"**Yeah, we were but Paul changed his mind. He and Steph had some business to take care of here before we left, so we decided to stay and go later."**

"**You're still driving?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, I think so. Why? Do you wanna tag along?" he asked.**

"**That is quite alright. I will deal with flying." she said, laughing to herself, as the doors popped open to the lobby.**

"**We're not that bad." he said, giving her a look of hurt.**

"**There you are! I have been looking for you all night." Randy said, engulfing her in a hug.**

"**Randy...I...can't...breathe!" she said, pushing away from him.**

"**Where were you?" he asked, smiling in Shawn's direction as he excused himself into the tiny restaurant to the left.**

"**I went to see Paul and then Dave stopped me in the hall. I decided to camp out over at his room. We got wrapped up in watching movies and talking." she said, looking around the lobby.**

"**I asked Paul if he seen you last night and he said he hadn't." Randy countered, pressing her.**

"**No, I was on my way to go talk to Paul when Dave stopped me. I never did talk to him." she said, giving him a half-smile.**

"**Oh, well next time call, alright. I was worried." he said, hugging her again. **

**He kissed her neck, as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his breath beating on her neck. She had to admit she did miss Randy last night and the more her mind raced, the more trouble ****she knew she was in. Regardless if her older brother found out about her affairs or not.**

**She was trapped between two men and didn't see any bright light at the end of the tunnel. She knew some soul-searching was in order and she had to do this alone, without Randy finding out about Dave. She had to search her heart to find out if it was worth the trouble of keeping two men on the side or if it was time for her to trust completely, give herself exclusively and became a one-man woman.**


	7. Confessions

**She closed her eyes tightly, reliving the experiences from the previous nights and the conversations that took place that morning. After explaining to Randy she was only with Dave, watching movies and catching up on old times, the suspicions seemed to stop and he was fine again. **

**Paul took things in stride as well, which shocked her. He was one to always jump to conclusions, especially where she was involved. He had told her that he trusted her, which only made her heart wrench from the amount of lies she was now telling to cover her ass. Dave's as well. And Randy's.**

**She was hoping for a peaceful flight to San Antonio and it seemed like it would be just that. She had barely saw Dave that day and Randy had signings to do before he could head out for the next show. It was nice knowing she could think a little about her current situation, how it was affecting her life, her family and those involved. She knew lying was completely wrong and something she hardly ever did, but for the past couple years, it felt like that was all her life was becoming.**

**She saw a tinge of green and yellow from the corner of her eyes as she peered over to seat beside her. She smiled lightly seeing a friendly face and a fellow co-worker of her brothers, Jeff Hardy. She quickly turned her gaze to peer out the window, as the flight attendant gave instructions over the PA system.**

"**I like looking out the window when I'm deep in thought as well." Jeff said, leaning towards her.**

**She met his gaze once more, give him a friendly smile as she felt the redness hit her cheeks. She felt as her secret was out; like it was written on her forehead for all to see. Yes, she was thinking about some very heavy things, but she hadn't realized it was that evident, until the younger Hardy brother brought it to attention.**

"**It helps, I suppose." she muttered to herself, before turning her attention back to the window.**

"**That's what I do on long flights. I usually wait until were like 30 thousand feet up thought. I like to give the clouds my problems, ya know. They don't tell my secrets." he said, peering aimlessly past her as the engines came to life and the began roaring down the runway.**

"**The clouds?" she asked, absent-mindly.**

"**Yeah. It's almost as if they feel what you do. Like, on sunny days, their happy. When it rains, their crying. Get my drift?" he asked.**

"**Jeff Hardy, you certainly are a piece of work." she said, patting his shoulder, as the plane began rising in the air.**

"**Yeah, I've heard that before, too." he agreed, giving her a wink before placing his head phones on his ear and retrieving his iPod from his bag. "Something to think about. As if you needed more right now, right?"**

"**Right." she agreed, her attention returning to the window once more, looking at the clouds that now was within eye sight. She laughed to herself, thinking how silly it must be to actually talk to clouds, but that was Jeff Hardy, in a nutshell.**

**She flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She hadn't thought too much on the plane ride due to the amount of cloud watching had eventually put her to sleep. At least Jeff's advice was good for something. She hadn't sleep so well in days.**

**As she closed her eyes, she heard the soft knock on her hotel room door. She moaned silently, knowing the person on the other end was either Randy or Dave. She mustered the strength to rise from the bed and walk to the door, opening it slightly, revealing the inviting blue eyes of Randy.**

"**Hey, can I come in?" he said, smiling.**

**She returned the smile, almost melting at the sight of his shirtless form standing before her. It was too much for her to resist, as she pushed the door open and embraced him into a tight hug. She felt at ease for the first time that day, something that was even more inviting at the moment.**

"**I missed you." she whispered against his neck.**

"**I missed you too, Sweet Pee." he said in return, kissing her neck.**

**She moaned softly at his gesture, as he picked her up allowing him to enter the room even more. The door slammed behind them, as she nuzzled into his neck more. His hand grazed under her shirt, caressing her back gently. She threw her head back, allowing her to peer into his eyes. She rested her forehead against his, as his lips brushed against hers, almost in a teasing manner.**

"**Randy..." she moaned softly.**

"**Janie, I want to make...love to you tonight." he whispered, kissing her passionately.**

**She ran her fingers through his short hair, allowing him to take control. He expertly unfastened her bra as she allowed it to slip from her arms. She threw it aimlessly across the room, as he brushed his lips against her neck. She moaned once more, as she applied force to his head, signaling to him she certainly enjoying where things were going and that she wanted more. He placed her gently on the bed, as his words ran through her head over and over again.**

"**I want to make love to you tonight." she heard over and over again.**

**The sound of his voice sent chills down her spine, especially in the manner he said things. Her mind wasn't on Dave, Paul, Shawn. It was on no one or nothing. Her family back home, the nagging tour schedule she would face tomorrow and the plans she would have to lay out for her brother, the situation she had put herself into, the lies. It was on nothing, but Randy.**

**He raised the thin tank top over her head, leaving her topless. He arched his brow and licked his lips, giving his signature smirk, before giving her sweet butterfly kisses along her lower half. She ****thrusted her hips upwards, as he continued the attack on her topless body.**

**He finally reached her lips, where he claimed them once more, bringing her in for a deep and longing kiss, sending her over the edge all over again. She had been in the position with him so many times before, but something about tonight gave her the butterfly feeling in her stomach she hadn't had with him before. Something was there for them and it was amazing. She had never felt quite this way with Randy before tonight, but she couldn't stop the pounding against her chest, as her heart rate continued to race or the amount of feelings growing inside of her for him.**

**He finally eased the jean shorts down around her waist towards the floor. He ran his palm along the center of her pink mesh panties she was wearing, causing her to close her eyes as her fists gripped to sheets tightly. It was as if they had never been in this situation before. Like they had never had sex, or even touched one another for that matter, but every last thing Randy was doing to her now was sending her into spasms and it filled her heart with a different outlook on him. A more deep, meaningful feeling as just a sex partner. More than a friend with benefits.**

**He hooked his fingers into the strings along her hips as he slowly eased them down her long, lean legs and threw them onto the floor, accompanying the rest of her clothing. He hovered over her for a minute, tracing a finger over her lips, down her jawbone to her neck where he cupped it and brought her inches away from his own lips.**

"**I want you tonight, Janie. I want you now and forever." he said, claiming her lips once more. **

**She could do nothing else but melt completely into his kiss that left her heart racing triple-fold and her breath lost somewhere within her throat. His tongue ran along her bottom lip in a teasing-like manner, before slipping into her mouth, giving her more of a reason to accept the advances and give in totally to Randy. **

**She wanted him this way. In some way, she thought she needed this; they needed this. It wouldn't help her thinking process or what she needed to do with both men, but it would help her heart decide where she finally lay. Did she want to continue this escapade and possibly hurt both men, or herself or did she want to choose one to be with, exclusively? No matter how much she wanted to think of Dave tonight and what she might be putting him through, she couldn't help but submit to Randy's touches, his kisses and his heart.**

**He stood for a minute to remove his own clothing before lingering over her once more. He kissed her softly again, as he ran his hand up her thigh, up her side to rest on her breast. **

"**Janie..." he whispered.**

"**Randy, what is?" she asked, alarmed at his voice.**

"**No..nothing. I just..." he started, peering into her eyes. He stroked a piece of hair from her face and smiled at her. "It's just I can't get enough of you. It's like you talk and the entire world stops. It's like when you hug me or kiss me, or just touch me, I fa..."**

**He looked away for a second, almost as if he was afraid to say the next words or lost in though. Janie continued to look at him intently, wanting him to continue. She wanted to hear this; she needed to hear this.**

"**Randy, tell me. Please." she urged, stroking his cheek softly.**

**He peered into her sympathetic eyes and saw an understanding that lie beneath them. He knew he could tell her anything, but deep down, the Legend Killer was afraid of getting shut down. He was afraid of **_being_** killed. Most of all, Randy was afraid of getting hurt.**

"**I fall deeper and deeper in love with you." he said, smiling at her.**


	8. HeartShattering

**She entered the room, with Dave close behind her. She had went through the same sort of jitters all over again, as if she was about to be in the biggest game of her life and everyone was depending on her. Her stomach was tightening in knots and her nerves were completely on end, but she knew she could do this.**

"**What is it at...1:30 in the morning?" Paul said, after he shut the door and had adjusted to the light from the adjoining living room.**

"**Sorry it's so late, but I couldn't wait. There are some things I need to tell you that I've hidden from you for a while. I don't want to do it anymore and after some thought on my behalf, I made a decision." she started, as she took a seat beside her brother.**

"**Alright. Are you okay?" Paul asked her, draping an arm lazily around her shoulders.**

"**Yeah, everything is alright, but I need to come clean with you before I let you know what my decision is."**

"**It sounds big." Paul said sitting back on the couch. "Are you sure this couldn't wait until morning?"**

"**No, I have to do this now." she responded, taking a deep breath in.**

**She relived the passed 6 years of her life, the time she was with Dave intimately, which Paul didn't like right away. His neck muscles tightened fiercely in his throat, he pumped his fists several times and he glared at Dave almost the entire time. She explained she had wanted it just as bad as he did, but explained they never were together, as a couple, like they should have been.**

**Then she moved into how Dave had left, she and Randy had started their own affair and had been going on up until now. He gripped his fists even harder, even rising to pace the floor, as his long hair flowed down his back, catching in the air every so often. It was enough to pull the hair from his eyes to see the fire that lie within. She knew Randy wasn't the choice Paul had wanted her with. She had better options to be with Dave, where her brother was concerned, but she had found comfort and safety in Randy. Something she knew her brother would never understand, no matter how long she talked about it and tried convincing him.**

**She finally told him about wanting to be with Dave and how Randy had professed his love to her. She admitted to caring deeply for him as well, but she felt with her  
storied past with Dave, she owed it to herself and Dave as well to see about possibilities between the two.**

**After about an hour of explaining and talking, she finally leaned back, closed her eyes and sighed. It was all over. She had been truthful and Paul knew. She felt liberated and free once more. A huge burden had been taken off her shoulders, but she knew she would be facing a whole new level now that Paul knew her choice of wanting to be with Dave.**

"**So, you want to be with him?" Paul asked after another 5 minutes of silence and even more ****pacing.**

"**Yes, I do. I think I owe it to myself and him to explore what's there. You might not agree with you, but I need to do this. Please, I'm not asking you to agree with it, I'm asking you to understand it." she replied, waiting for his reply.**

"**Paul, can I talk to you for a minute." came a small voice from the doorway.**

**Everyone turned around and was shocked to see Stephanie standing there in her night robe and slippers. How long she had been there was beyond any of them, but she had probably heard enough to put the stories and details together to get the grand picture.**

"**Don't move." he warned before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.**

**Dave and Janie looked at each either, as the muffled voices beyond the door grew a little louder to where they could make out certain words and something phrases. They weren't aware of what the conversation was about, but they were sure it didn't sound good.**

**Paul returned, as he ran his fingers through his hair. His face was red with frustration as he peered at his sister and then Dave. She was sure if this was good, but as Stephanie winked at her before excusing herself to the other room to attend to her daughter, she felt a small sense of relief.**

"**You're right. I don't have to agree with this. I don't even have to understand this, but I'm going to because you asked me to." he said, picking his sister up from the couch and embracing her into a breath-tightening hug.**

**She smiled from the crook of his arm, as she hugged him back, knowing that the truth was out and she her brothers blessing. Well, in some way – in Paul's way. And it was probably thanks to Stephanie, which she would have to do tomorrow morning.**

"**Thank you, Paulie." she replied, kissing his cheek.**

"**Hey Dave. Do me a favor." he said, glaring at the older man before him.**

"**What's that." Dave asked, standing to his feet.**

"**Go shopping for a body bag tomorrow morning because if you hurt her or she gets a broken heart out of all this, you'll be needing it." Paul responded, flatly.**

"**I'll tell ya what, Paul. If I break her heart, I'll climb in it myself and zip it up for ya." he said, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.**

**Paul shook his head as he stared at the door. He yawned slightly as Janie hugged her brother once more and led the way out the door, taking the hint that he was once again tired. Dave passed Paul, trying not to make eye contact with him. When Paul grabbed his wrist, he was expecting the worst, but as he turned to face his mentor, he saw the smile on his face and him extending his hand. Dave smiled and nodded his head as he excepted the gesture and two shared a brotherly hug.**

"**Thanks again, Paulie." Janie said. She turned around suddenly before leaving and gave her brother a sympathetic look. "Paul, can you do me a favor?"**

"**What's that?" he asked.**

"**Please don't be mean to Randy, either. He didn't ask for any of this and I'm not sure how he's going to take this news. Please, don't do anything, alright?"**

"**No promises, but I'll try." he responded, before smiling at the couple as he shut the door.**

**She knew she would have to share with Randy her decision and she wasn't ready to break his heart. She loved him; she felt it deep down. She felt the right decision was made though, in order to give Dave a fair chance at the two of them being together. She had more history with him and she figured that mattered for something. She wasn't sure if Randy would take it the same way.**


	9. Moment of Truth

"**Say something, please." Randy said, coaxing her as he lifted his body from hers slightly to peer into her dark eyes.**

"**I..I don't know what to say." she said finally, looking into his crystal blue orbs, seeing the amount of passion and love that lie within.**

"**I'm sorry, it's just we've been at this for a year. We've never said we were together or anything, but you've captured my heart time and time again and it's not just about the sex either. I watch you with your brother or Shawn or whoever it is. That smile and the way the corners of your lips curl up, like now..." he said, pointing at her lips. "I'm intoxicated by you and I can't do this anymore."**

"**Randy, I have feelings for you, I do. I care about you deeply and..." she trailed off, not wanting to get into things tonight.**

"**And what?" he asked, removing a strand of hair from her face.**

"**It's just...complicated. I mean, maybe I haven't been completely honest with you and I should have been." she said, not wanting to hurt him, but she knew deep down the truth had to come out.**

"**Is it about you and Dave?" he asked.**

"**You...you know?" she asked, taken aback by the question.**

"**Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't at first, but I put two and two together. I know what went on when he was with your brother before. I know what happened a couple nights ago too. That's why I had to come to you with this. I'm scared shitless to admit these feelings to you and I've been fighting it for so long, but I can't anymore. I think it's time you made a decision. If you don't want to be with me and just me then I'm gonna have to let you go." he said, rising from the bed.**

"**Randy, please just listen to me." she pleaded, easing herself up on her elbows.**

**She watched as he folded his hands over his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees. She knew she had some thinking to do, long before this night, but she thought she could do it in a different manner. She hadn't known Randy was onto her, or that he knew about she and Dave, especially from years ago. It almost broke her heart to see Randy so vulnerable and hurting the way he was now. It wasn't him and she had no one to blame for the situation but herself.**

"**Janie, I'm just saying, I realized what I wanted a long time ago, before Dave even came back into the picture. I mean, I don't know if what the two of you had was secretive, but if there was something there, then you need to..."**

"**I know what I need to do Randy. I mean, I need to talk to Dave and find out what it is I'm going to do. The bad thing about this is, Paul knows nothing and as far as I know, no one else knows ****but the three of us."**

"**So Dave doesn't know about me?" he asked, raising his head to stare into her eyes.**

"**I don't know. If he does, he hasn't said anything to me. Randy, I'm sorry. I haven't been honest with you and I got into... this before I thought everything through. At first it was just to have fun, but I realize my own heart was in it as well. I'm sorry." she said, kissing the back of his shoulder gently before wrapping her arms around his waist.**

"**I know baby. It's alright. You're not the only one to blame. I kind of knew what I was getting into before any of this started. I mean, granted, it was simple at first, but now that my heart is in it, I can't share you. I don't want to share you. I shouldn't have to, right?" he asked, turning his body around to face her. **

**He cupped her face in his hands and kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her back softly. He closed his eyes, hoping this would never end. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time he held her in his arms or that his heart would shatter into a million pieces like it already was.**

"**I'll think things through and from this moment on, I'll be completely honest with you. I think it's time I'm completely honest with everyone though. Dave, my brother, Stephanie. Everyone."**

"**I'll stand behind you no matter what you decide to do. I love you, Janie. Please don't forget that." he said, handing her her clothes.**

"**So does this mean you don't want to see me again?" she asked, afraid of the answer and aware of the huge lump that was forming in her throat.**

"**No, I do want to see you. I want to talk with you and maybe work things out to where it could be me and you, but you need to find out what your heart wants. I'll understand either way, rather it's me, Dave or someone else. Just promise not to shut me out." he said.**

"**I won't, Killer." she said, as she stood to slip her jeans on. **

**He turned around to retrieve his own clothing, as he felt the beating of his heart speed up. He was hurting so badly, but he didn't want to break down in front of her. He had been honest with his feelings and the only thing he could do was to give her time to figure out where her own heart lay.**

"**I'm almost afraid to walk out the door." she said, staring at the black metal frame in from of her.**

"**It's not forever. We'll see each other and I still love you. More than ever. C'here." he said, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly.**

**It was as if this would be the last time he touched her, or held her or smelled the fragrance from her hair. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life, in case he lost her to Dave or someone else. He would move on, eventually, but it would be hard. Probably one of the hardest things he would ever have to do, but he wanted to be prepared. Prepared for the worst.**

"**I guess I'll see ya..." he began before her lips claimed his.**

**He threw every amount of passion, emotion and feelings he could into it, wanting her to remember it. He wanted to remember it. It might be the last one.**

**She clung to his shirt, as she brought her hand up and ran it through his short hair. He clung to her in the same manner, as he cupped her face, wanting to pour his heart and soul and every ounce of love he had for her into the sensual kiss.**

**She pulled away then, stepping back slightly to gaze into his eyes. He stroked the side of her cheek gently, smiling slightly as he did so. She closed her eyes, feeling the tickling sensation run up her spine. She had fallen for Randy. And Dave, but she had to figure out which one she loved more.**

"**I better be going." she said, after pulling away from him again.**

"**I'll see ya later. If you need to talk, you know my number." he said, as she walked towards the door.**

"**Yeah. Take care of yourself." she said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.**

"**I will, you to." he responded as she shut the door behind her.**

**She took a deep breath in and let the tears fall, as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Her weight gave way as she slumped onto the floor, letting the tears fall faster and faster. She hadn't wanted anyone to feel hurt and she had done just that with Randy.**

**And she had done that to herself, as well. She had managed to get her heart wrapped up into a triangle she wasn't prepared to see come to this point. A point where her own heart was left shattering into a million pieces along with the man on the other end of the door.**

**She hadn't been completely honest with herself or with Randy for that matter. She should have been able to tell him the truth. She should have shared her own feelings, just like he had.**

**She managed to wipe the tears some and regain her composure long enough to stand. She took a shaky breath in as she stared at the door for a minute, touching it softly.**

**Randy watched from the peephole as she touched the door softly. He could see her swollen, tear-stricken eyes and he wanted to reach out to her so bad. He wanted to open to door, embrace her in his arms and never let go, but he knew she needed to sort things out. **

**It was her next words that grabbed his heart the most and gave him some sort of hope for the future. A future with the love of his life. **

"**I love you, too Randy." she whispered before turning the corner.**

**He smiled for a second before his own tears began falling and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, rubbing his chest.**

"**I knew you did, sweet pea." he said in return to the empty room.**


	10. Facing the Music

**She wiped the tears from her eyes as she rounded the next corner of the expansive hotel and quickly found the door she had been looking for. She knew this next part wasn't going to be easy, but she had to get it out of the way if the long term result would be happiness for her.**

**She knocked softly and drew in a deep breath before taking a step back and waiting anxiously for him to greet her. She assumed he would be waiting for her to arrive anyway. It was almost a routine of theirs by now, even after all these years had pasted.**

**He threw the door open, wiping the left over sleep from his eyes, standing in his gray boxer-shorts and no shirt. She arched a brow slightly before averting her attention to his deep dark eyes and smiled sweetly.**

"**I think we need to talk." she replied.**

"**Yeah, I figured this was coming." he smirked, before stepping from the doorway and allowing her to enter the room.**

**She stepped inside and decided to allow some space between the two as she took a seat in the chair by a nearby dresser. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to sit before she began the conversation; a conversation she had been dreading for some time now. One she had pushed into the back of her mind ever since he had came back into the picture. He finally closed the door and took a seat at the end of the bed, facing her immediately. **

"**Oh, you really meant you wanted to talk." he said, taken back by her distance from him.**

"**Yeah, Dave. I meant that. I've just been doing some thinking lately and what you and I have is...unexplainable. We've never shared our feelings with each other, but we've always had a good time, right?" she started.**

"**Yeah, we have. Where's this coming from?" he asked, staring into her eyes.**

**She looked at him, knowing full well where this was coming from. She had known for some time now that this all needed to be said, it was something that simply was never brought up before now. She pointed to her heart and rubbed her chest gently.**

"**From here." she replied, simply.**

"**Okay." he stated, waiting for her to continue.**

"**Dave, I may have been the one who made the mistake by jumping into...something as soon as you left. I mean, it did take some time for me and Randy to become physical but..."**

"**You and Randy? Alright, so this is about you and Randy?" he asked.**

"**No...well, yes. Dave..." she sighed, closing her eyes for a minute as she tried collecting her ****thoughts. "It's about the three of us. I mean, Randy and I have never stated we were together, but neither did you and I. That's why it was easy for me to get involved with you the minute you returned. We did have history together and it...complicated things, more than anything. I care for you and I care for you too. That's where it gets even more complicated. I don't know where you stand with your feelings, but I know where he does. Now, I do anyway." she said, looking at him, wanting some sort of reaction to what she was saying.**

"**Listen, Squeaker, I know where you are coming from. You know women are my weakness. You are my weakness. You always have been and it makes me jealous as hell knowing you are with him. I know what you two do. I know it's been going on ever since I left. Why do you think I came back to Raw?" he stated, before raising from the bed and pacing the length of the floor.**

"**So, you...came back for...me?" she asked, feeling the shakiness in her voice.**

"**Yeah, I did. I mean, you must be crazy if you thought all those times I didn't feel something for you. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything..." he said, trailing off as he turned to look at her.**

**She was surprised at his statement, his affirmation of not loving her. It was startling almost, to think Randy had professed his love to her after a little over a year of their affair. With Dave, it would have been easier to say he loved her. It should have been easier.**

"**But, I do care for you. Deeply. And I would love to see where things go. Just you and me." he said, placing his hands on either side of the arm rests, as he hovered over her small frame. **

**She glanced upwards and met his chocolate brown eyes and instantly felt weak to her knees. It was something she hadn't planned on hearing from Dave, of all people, but here he was now, claiming to want something serious with her. Just him and her. The stakes got a little bit bigger and she had two hearts on the line. **

"**You...do?" she said, feeling that same shaky feeling all over again.**

"**Yes, I do." he said softly, leaning down to bring her lips to his.**

**The kiss was startling at first, but quickly moved from innocent to passionate. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and raise her from the chair, as he drew closer towards her, deepening the kiss. She felt his warm skin under her fingertips, making her lose all sense of what was happening for the moment.**

"**Janie, it's your decision...me or Randy, but I want you to know where I stand, too. I think you need to know where I stand." he replied, resting his forehead against hers.**

**She thought about both men for a minute; Randy and Dave. She had complete freedom with both men. She always had, but being tied down would change that somehow. She was ready for that. She felt it deep down. It was the right decision to be with one man. She hoped and prayed above anything else that whoever she didn't choose could get along with her future partner. Her boyfriend.**

**Randy was completely sweet and charming. And completely irresistible. She loved that about ****him. She loved how he made her feel like the only woman alive. She loved how he was completely honest with his feelings for her and how without knowing, he knew what she was thinking and what was better for her well being. She loved the way he treated her like a princess; his princess and like she was the only woman he could look at when they were together. She loved that more than anything. She had always wanted to be someone's princess. He treated her like gold. She could see herself with him, for a long time. **

**Dave was more resistant at times, more reserved, but that was okay. She was fine with that. He had been there for her for many years, before Randy was an inkling in her imagination. He was more mature and more grounded on things. He was more reasonable and less spontaneous, but that was alright as well. She could think clearly, rationally and be more organized with him, which was exactly what she needed at this point in her life.**

"**I think the only thing left to do is let my brother know then." she said smiling. "If we're going to make this official we have to let Paul know. No more secrets, or lies."**

"**That's up to you and I respect your decision. I think it's the right choice." he replied.**

"**Well, let's do this then." she said, breathing out and smiling brighter before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.**


	11. To Kill a Legend Killer

"**So, that went better than I expected last night. You sure you're fine?" Dave asked as the pair walked hand-in-hand down the hallway.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotta talk to Randy and it's weighing on my mind a lot, that's all." she answered truthfully.**

**It was the following day after she and Dave had admitted their relationship to her brother. She hadn't seen Paul or Stephanie, or Randy for that matter. She was beginning to get nervous from the long waiting period of having to talk to Randy. She knew she should have returned to his room after she had left Paul's hotel room, but decided against it when Dave pleaded for her to come back to his room for the first time as a couple.**

**She liked the sound of it but at the same time, it made things weird between the two. Or at least to her, it did. She had once had a complete comfort level with Dave and now, it seemed it was out the window as well as the amount of freedom she once had. She wasn't sure how to cope and deal with it and chalked it up as the relationship frontier being new to her.**

"**I'm hungry so I'm gonna grab a bite to eat. Do you wanna join me or..." he asked, trailing off.**

"**I think I'll go back to the locker room. I have a few plans to work out in Paul's schedule anyway, so I'll meet you back there." she replied, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking down the hallway.**

**She hadn't figured out exactly how to tell Randy of the turn of events from the night before, but he said he would understand no matter what and regardless, she felt he would still be there for her as a friend. Her nerves got the best of her and the negative thoughts of doubt quickly crept in. She wasn't sure how he would take things and she wasn't even sure why she was so stressed out about it.**

"**Hey sis." Paul replied, as she rounded the next corner.**

**She heard his voice but simply waved as she was lost in thought. He stopped and stared at her as she walked aimlessly down the hallway. He knew something was wrong with her, but instead of meddling in his sisters life anymore, like his own wife had suggested, he decided to let her pass.**

"**Hey Paul!" she called, turning around.**

"**Yeah." he replied, turning around.**

"**Have you seen Randy?" she asked, fidgeting with her nails.**

"**No, sweetie, I haven't. If I see him, do you want me to deliver a message or something?" he asked.**

"**Well, yeah, kind of. If you see him soon, tell him to meet me in Dave's locker room. Would ya do that for me?" she asked, smiling sweetly.**

"**Sure, no problem, sis." he replied, turning around and continuing to hum to himself. **

**She rolled her eyes as she turned and continued down the hall with her thoughts racing just as wildly before she had been interrupted. She did care for Randy. She loved him, but at the same time, she had loved Dave as well. He had taken her heart like no one else ever had, until Randy. She was wondering if she had made the right decision and she knew only time would tell. Her and Randy were on the same zone about so many things, it was as if they were one and the same sometimes. It scared her to no end thinking of the similarities between the two, but she quickly pushed that thought aside as well, as she opened the locker room door and found her lap top sitting on the couch. **

**She decided she would get the remainder of her work done so she could focus on what to say to Randy when she finally did see him face to face. Until then, she would have to concentrate on her work.**

**She found that harder to be true, as she sat down and pulled up the ticket information for planes and hotels. Her thoughts was still on Randy and she knew it may never stop until she talked with him one on one.**

**Randy had made it to the arena after sleeping in and being nearly 2 hours late. He knew the boss would yell at him, as well as Paul and Stephanie. He could almost hear their voices now, he thought, as he chuckled to himself.**

**He had been up half the night, in between crying periods. He didn't care that his eyes were still swollen and reddened from the amount of tears he had shed the night before. She had returned to his room after she left to speak to Dave, so he didn't take that as good news. He wanted her to be happy; happy with him more than anything, but happy nonetheless. And if that was with Dave, he could step aside and be the bigger man.**

"**Hey champ. What's up?" John said, as he and Andi passed by.**

"**Hey Cena. By chance, you haven't seem Janie have you?" he asked, stopping to talk to the pair.**

"**No, I haven't see her since yesterday afternoon." Andi replied.**

"**Oh, alright. If you see her, will you tell her that I'm looking for her?" he asked.**

"**Sure, champ. Are you alright?" John asked, noting the redness in his younger friends eyes.**

"**Yeah, just a long night. Didn't get much sleep." he answered, which was a half-truth.**

"**You'll have to stop all that partying, Killer." Andi replied, laughing.**

**Randy cringed slightly at the nickname, realizing that was one of the last things she had called him before she left his hotel room the night before. He closed his eyes as his stomach churned deep within. His heart raced slightly and his pulse quickened.**

"**You sure you're alright, man?" John asked, squeezing his shoulder slightly.**

"**Yeah, just a little on edge today, that's all." Randy answered, after opening his eyes and exhaling a deep breath.**

"**Alright. If we see her, we'll let ya know. Try to get some rest before the show." Andi replied, as she led John down the hall towards their own locker room.**

**He turned and continued down the hall to his locker room, where he would finally get some peace and quiet for a moment. As he turned the corner, he almost ran into Paul, who seemed to be in his own little world as well. When he laid eyes on Randy, his jaw stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed to little slits, as if he were staring a whole right through Randy.**

"**Um, hey Paul." Randy said slowly.**

"**Hey, yourself. Lovergirl's looking for ya. She in Dave's locker room." he replied, as he pushed past the younger man and continued on his journey.**

"**Lovergirl?" Randy questioned to himself.**

**He shrugged it off and smiled to himself slightly as he threw his bag over his other shoulder and trotted down the hall with a little more giddy in his step. He was finally going to get to see her after nearly 12 hours and he couldn't wait to lay eyes on her again.**

**He knew she had some thinking to do and he hoped she had chose him, if she had chosen either man at all. The last thing he wanted to do was push her too soon. He knew she had to be under enough pressure, but at the same time, he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He had to try to refrain himself from doing so, but he knew as soon as his eyes met hers, all bets were off.**

**He dropped his bags off in his locker room and continued down the hallway in search of Dave's locker room. The thought hadn't crossed his mind as to why she was in Dave's room. He was just excited to see her. **

**He finally found the door and after thinking of knocking, he simply threw the door open. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her sitting at the desk furnished by the arena personal. Her hair was tied up in a rather messy bun, but he didn't care. She was just as beautiful as she always was, rather she was all dolled-up or dressed down casually and comfortably, like she was today. **

**She looked up from the lap top and smiled softly before standing and coming near him. With every step he took, he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest wall, his breath became labored, wanting to kiss her pouty lips so badly. **

"**Randy..." she said softly.**

"**Janie..." he said, almost eagerly.**

**His emotions got the best of him, just like he was afraid would happen, as he embraced her and picked her up, spinning her around. She squealed lightly, as he put her back on her feet, but never let go of her waist. He cupped her face lightly and before she could say anything, their lips were pressed together. She missed the warmth of his hand from a simple a gesture as stroking her cheek. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers, like they were now. She could feel so much feeling and emotion every time he kissed her.**

**She thought about pushing away, but quickly got drawn up in the dangerous game. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing him closer to her. She moaned slightly, as he kissed her jawbone and down her neck.**

"**Ran...Randy..." she said breathlessly, as he stepped back slightly, not letting go of her hips.**

"**What is it, pea?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.**

"**We can't do this." she replied, trying to calm her heart and the quickness of her breath.**

"**I know. I'm sorry. I told you I would be patient and give you your space. I know you have a lot to think about..."**

"**Randy..."**

"**And I don't want to rush you right now. I want you to take your time, but I couldn't help myself. I missed you last night. I missed touching you and..."**

"**Randy..." she said a bit louder.**

"**I just couldn't resist not taking you in my arms and kissing you. I'm really sorry Janie. Please, don't hold that against me. You know I..."**

"**I chose Dave." she said, a little louder this time, trying to stop his rambling bout. She didn't know how else to tell him.**

"**love...you." he said slowly, finishing his sentence, but stopping suddenly realizing what she said.**

**She looked at him, waiting for his reaction, but after a few seconds of his blankness expression, she knew he was taking it all. She became worried, as he drew away from her and already missed the feeling of his hands on her body. He stared at her for a minute, shaking his head slowly and closing his eyes, as if it had just hit him. He sat down briefly and placed his head in his hands and stared at the carpeting on the floor below.**

"**Randy, please say something. Don't...be mad at me, please." she pleaded, bending down to take his hands in hers.**

**He pulled back and stared into her eyes, as the tears burned his eyes. She closed her own eyes, seeing the tears that lie there and was not hurting herself. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone in this cruel game she had started up, but she did. She did it to a man she loved and now she was with a man who had said he didn't love her in return. She questioned herself more if she had chosen the right man.**

"**I'm sorry." she said finally.**

"**Yeah, so am I." he replied, standing up, leaving her kneeling by the chair.**

"**Randy...please..." she said standing and turning around.**

"**So did you mean it?" he asked, opening the door.**

"**Did I mean what?" she asked, a look of confusion written on her face.**

"**Did you mean what you said after you closed my hotel room door last night? Did you mean it?" he asked again.**

"**Mean what?" she asked again.**

"**Did you mean it when you said...you loved me? In the hallway..." he asked, looking at her, the tears slipping down his cheeks.**

"**Randy...Oh God, you heard me!" she asked, closing her eyes.**

"**Yeah, I heard you." he said softly. "And you made your choice. Apparently it didn't mean anything." he concluded, before slamming the door behind him, shaking the locker room and the girl left inside of it.**


	12. A Sign of Respect

**It had been a week and a half since her run in with Randy. She hadn't been able to get him off her mind. The pain he expressed on his face and the way he had grown so cold with her tore her to a million pieces each time she thought of it, which was often. She didn't want to hurt anyone and it seemed as if she had done just that. As far as she knew, Randy hadn't even spoken to her brother's little group of friends either, which was rare. When he had any problems, he always came to either Paul, Shawn or Ric. They all had said they hadn't heard from him and had only saw him at the shows.**

**She had passed him only a handful of times in the arenas. Every time, Randy would look up, their eyes would meet and just as quickly, he would turn around and head the opposite direction, which made her feel worse than she already had. She wanted to talk to him badly, just to tell him that she did love him. It had been weighing on her mind more and more ever since he walked out that day, seemingly without an answer. He had asked and he had assumed it was just something she blurted out – even if it was in privacy, well, almost. She had to let him know that, but it seemed right now, it was too fresh for Randy to accept, especially when she and Dave were together. He wouldn't even look in their direction, as if he knew they were right there on the other end of the hall. He would merely turn and walk away without looking up from the cement.**

**Dave hadn't even cared one way or another about the entire situation. He and Paul were getting along just as before. It seemed that didn't affect their relationship as co-workers or friends. Dave would dismiss Randy's reaction as being jealous, which was partly true, but she knew there was something more beneath the surface. He didn't want to mention Randy's name, so she couldn't even talk to him about that day, and it was a good thing. She knew Dave and his temper. She knew he would throw a fit if he knew Randy has kissed her. He was jealous and protective, but he had admitted, after all, that he wasn't in love with her. He **_cared_** for her. **_Cared_** for her. That was it.**

**She felt 'it' with Randy and maybe she had overlooked it before or maybe she was scared before. She had always felt safe with both men, but Randy held so much promise in his eyes, which scared her more than anything else. With Dave, it was slightly different. It was more of a relationship for the moment; it was content for now, but his eyes would wonder on occasion - she had spotted it. But that's guys, right, she thought.**

**Although, Randy never did that. At least not while she was around. It was if she satisfied him and was content permanently with her. It was like she was entire universe and no one could match up to her. He made her feel at least that confident within their affair together.**

**Her mind was still racing with thoughts as she entered the catering area and spotted Dave and her brother eating with Shawn, Ric, Andi, John and Stephanie along with her niece, Aurora. She smiled instantly, spotting the baby and Stephanie's ever-growing baby bump. Paul was certain it was boy while Stephanie was content with having another girl; she had the fairy tale names going as of now and she was Cinderella sounded nice for their next little girl. **

"**Hey baby girl!" she said, picking Aurora up from the wooden highchair. "What is momma feeding you? Apples?"**

"**Aunt Janie!" the child squealed, wrapping her arms around her neck and planting kisses along her cheeks, causing Janie to giggle.**

"**Where have you been?" Paul asked, acting rather disgusted.**

"**Is it really any of your business? Had you asked a little nicer, maybe I would have filled you in." she replied, kissing the girl on her cheek and refastening her in the high chair.**

"**He's been like this all afternoon. I like someone jumped onto the PMS train." Stephanie said, laughing with Janie.**

"**Funny ladies. Very cute!" Paul said, shoving a pile of chicken into his mouth.**

"**Why are you so hormonal today, brother dear?" Janie asked, taking a seat beside Shawn and Dave.**

"**Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I suppose." he replied, shoving more food into his eager mouth.**

**She grabbed a piece of bread from the center of the table as everyone's attention averted to the door. Dave snickered slightly as Andi looked at Janie and dropped her head. Janie caught her glance and turned slowly to catch sight of Randy entering the catering room. Their eyes locked for a moment. It was as if in the moment, the entire world stopped and all her problems and worries ceased. His crystal blue eyes shining on her, she felt the safety and warmth all over again. He smiled slightly and nodded his head before heading to the buffet line to grab his plate.**

**Janie turned back around as Dave slammed his fists to the table below, causing Aurora to jump and scream in tears. Stephanie cuddled the little girl as Janie shot Dave a look. His jealousy was getting the best of him again and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.**

"**What is your fuckin' problem?" she asked, whispering at him.**

"**What was that look about?" he snapped back at her.**

"**What look?" she asked, innocently.**

"**It's awfully funny that you walk in and 5 minutes later he does the same thing, only this time he actually looked at you. What's going on, huh, Janie?" Dave responded back, shocking her.**

**She looked at Shawn, who dropped his head and then to her brother, as if asking for help. Paul tightened his jaw a little and ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. She peered back at Dave, glaring at him with her piercing brown eyes.**

"**I don't like what you're implying. I am with you. Stop this jealousy shit, now Dave!" she ordered before looking at Randy, who was now seated at her side.**

**He looked back and smiled again before turning his attention back to the small plate of food he was stirring around with his fork. She sighed and frowned, realizing he must not have been eating well.**

"**He's been like this all week. I'm telling you, he's going absolutely crazy, Janie." John finally spoke up, staring at her.**

**Everyone averted their attention to John, who gave a deer-in-headlights look in return. He gave Janie a sympathetic look before staring back at his friend. **

"**Hey Paul, you told me to buy a body bag. Why don't you tell him to buy a straight jacket." Dave snickered.**

**Paul laughed along with the joke, while the rest of the table looked at the young Superstar and then to Janie, whose face was growing redder and redder by the minute. She stood up and slammed her own fist on the table, glaring at her brother and Dave.**

"**And you two need to grow the fuck up!" she said, before storming from the room.**

**Randy glanced at her as she walked past him, followed by John and Andi. Stephanie sighed as she picked her daughter up and cleaned the mess from the table before standing and glaring at her husband.**

"**We'll talk about this later, Paul." she said, before walking out the same door.**

"**I guess I got you in trouble dude." Dave said, shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Don't worry 'bout it. They'll get over it." Paul responded, waving his hand and turning back to his plate.**

**They all looked up again as another voice was heard from the end of the table. They gave shocked expressions as Randy spoke.**

"**And I guess I'll be there to pick to pieces up if you keep pushing her away and screwing up." he said to Dave, who continued staring at the younger man. He looked at Paul for a second and shook his head. "I love you sister, man." he said.**

**Randy threw his tray in the nearby trash can, not taking his eyes off Dave. Shawn shook his head and smiled slightly before standing and excusing himself, as he emptied his tray and exiting the catering room. Randy followed close behind before turning around once more and glancing at the table.**

"**Hey Paul, you might want to get that body bag ready." Randy said before leaving through the door that was being held open by Shawn.**


	13. Acceptance

"**What did I do Shawn? Really, what did I do?" Randy asked as he lead his way down the hall, with Shawn hot on his foot steps.**

"**I don't know, Randy, I mean, sometimes Paul is a tough cookie. I can't figure out why he's so buddy buddy with Dave after all he found out the other night. And for them to treat Janie and especially you this way, I don't get it. Dave is one thing but Paul?" Shawn replied.**

"**Shawn, I love her." Randy said, stopping in mid-stride to stare at the legend before him.**

"**I know ya do, son. I think we all can see it and she knows it. But..." Shawn said, gripping Randy's shoulder. "apparently, she has made her decision." he said in a softer tone. "The only thing you can do is be there for her. You're still her friend after all."**

"**Yeah, I know. I just really thought I had her. I really did and I understand she and Dave have history together, before her and I were together, but that doesn't lessen the blow any. I mean, my ego went out the window with her a long time ago. She saw right through my act and saw **_me_**. For the first time, someone saw **_me_**." **

"**Randy, I wish I could tell you to get over her and move on, but I know right now, that's impossible. You're hurting badly but it can't get any worse. Look, all I'm going to tell you is that you haven't lost her forever, alright?" Shawn said, smirking at Randy slightly.**

"**What...are you saying, Kid?" Randy asked, catching his smirk and becoming confused.**

"**I'm saying don't give up on her. If you love her and she truly loves you the way I think she does, I think you and I both know she'll come back. And while their together, I'd kill Dave with kindness." Shawn responded.**

"**Kill him with kindness?" Randy snorted.**

"**Yeah. She'll see it as you're trying to get along with everyone for her sake..."**

"**Which I do want that!" Randy shot back.**

"**Alright, fine. But, she'll see it as you're happy that she is happy. No matter how much you say it, deep down, you want her to be with you and no one else, right?" Shawn egged on. "Right?" he repeated.**

"**Right." Randy said, finally giving in.**

"**Well, Dave will think he won. No one said you didn't have to have an ulterior motive behind it, right?" Shawn said, smiling almost evilly.**

"**Kill 'em with kindness, huh?" Randy repeated, scratching his chin and grinning. "I like it."**

"**Hey! Randy!" came a voice from the other end of the hall.**

"**Think about it." Shawn whispered before turning around and spotting Paul jogging towards the two.**

"**Keep your cool." Shawn said, through gritted teeth as he smiled and waved at Paul.**

"**Hey, Randy, listen man. I want to apologize for my behavior back there. I talked to my sister a little and I realized I was being a jerk. She's my sister, dude. That's all." Paul said, smiling half-heartedly.**

"**Yeah and your sister is with Dave." Randy shot back.**

"**I know, I know. I don't really agree with the relationship but to have my sister in my life, I need to tolerate it as best I can. I'm not saying I want her with you, either, but if you love her... I can respect that." Paul said, shaking his head.**

"**So, no more wise cracks?" Randy asked, holding his head high.**

"**No more wise cracks. Can you get along with Dave?" Paul asked.**

"**Yeah. You're sister is happy, right?" Randy asked.**

"**She seems to be." Paul spat out.**

"**Well, that's what is important. If she's happy, I love her enough to say I'm happy for her." he said, smiling. "Paul, I do love your sister and I need you to realize that and accept it."**

"**I know you do, champ. It's just going to take me some time." Paul said, extending his hand.**

**Randy stared at it for a minute before excepting it and shaking it in return. They smiled at each other for a minute as Paul shook his head at the younger male. Maybe things were looking up already. Randy wasn't for certain, but at least Paul wasn't treating him like an outsider anymore, either.**

"**Why don't you go talk to her and Dave. Set him straight and let her know your cool with things." Paul said.**

"**I'll never be cool with it, I'm just accepting that I'm not the one she is with right now. If she wants Dave, I'll accept it. But, I just may do that. Thanks Paul. Shawn." Randy said, as he headed the opposite way down the hallway.**

"**Are you really accepting things, Paul?" Shawn asked, all seriousness evident in his voice.**

"**Look, man, my sister isn't little anymore. I have to let her go a little bit, right?" Paul responded, as he watched Randy walking down the hall.**

"**Yeah, you do Paul, but that doesn't mean to stop loving her. Just support her decision, that's all."**

"**I know, man and I'm trying." Paul said. "Do you think he really loves her?"**

"**I know he does. There isn't any question in my mind." Shawn responded, without a second thought.**

"**No, I meant Dave? I know Randy does. Jesus, you can look at the kid and tell he's love sick." Paul said laughing.**

"**Oh, Dave. Well..." Shawn said, scratching his forehead.**

"**That's what I thought." Paul said. "This isn't any easier with daughter's is it?"**

"**Luckily, we don't have to go through that right now, but my gut feeling is no." Shawn said, shaking his head and patting his friends back.**

"**I was afraid of that."**

"**I don't get you sometimes Dave. We've been dating what, a week and you are already pissing me off! Why would you do say something like that while he was there? Why would you even say something like that knowing I care for him and how touchy the situation is between the three of us?" Janie shouted as she threw articles of clothing around the locker room.**

"**No, I heard you say you loved him. Can you say the same thing about me?" he asked, picking the clothes up she was throwing and stuffing them into an empty duffel bag.**

"**Don't **_even_** try to turn this around to be about you. What you did was wrong and you know it. The entire time we were... fucking you never showed this side of you. Even when you knew about me and Randy after you came back, you weren't like this. He is your **_friend_**, Dave!"**

"**Yeah, he is but..."**

"**There is no buts. I will not come between a friendship! I refuse to do that. At least when I was juggling two guys, things weren't this complicated! Things weren't this cruel and spiteful, either!"**

"**Janie, listen, I'm sorry, alright?" Dave said, as he grabbed her waist gently and pulled her towards him.**

"**It's not going to end like that Dave." she responded, lowering her tone a little. "You can't just wrap your big arms around me and make everything alright."**

"**I know but I apologize and I promise you, things will get better. It's just Randy really has gotten under my skin and knowing he's still pining after you... it irritates me!"**

"**I understand all of that but you don't turn your back on a friend. Big deal! Randy is your friend, Dave!"**

"**I know, baby. Look, after we settle things, I'm going to go talk to him, alright?"**

"**Alright. You know, you and I had history together, but something you have to realize is Randy and I did as well. That's something you're gonna have to live with."**

"**I know, Janie." Dave said, placing a small kiss on her forehead.**

"**Just try to understand where he is coming from, alright?" she whispered, giving in to his touch and snuggling into his chest more.**

"**I will. I promise. I'm sorry, alright?" he said again, holding her closer.**

"**Dave, I'm with you and that isn't going to change unless you make it change or do something to make it change. I'm willing to give us a shot. Let's make this work, alright?"**

"**Alright, baby girl." Dave said, as he claimed her lips.**

**She melted in his strong arms as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small frame and lifting her up slightly. She moaned lightly against his lips, as she parted them, allowing him to explore inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he rested his hands on her bottom.**

**Randy had just rounded the corner and saw the opened locker room door. Instead of knocking, he decided to push it open. But what he saw inside, he was not ready to see. His heart was not ready to see it. He felt it shatter and crumble as the tears formed in his eyes and his heart beat fiercely against his chest. **

**He slowly made his way back out of the room, careful not to disturb the couple, as he leaned against the wall and let his weight drag him to the floor. He rested his head inside his hands as he let the tears fall. **

**It would certainly be a while before he was completely over her, but with the kiss playing ever so present in his mind, he knew it would haunt him for months to come. Possibly years. He knew he had to pick himself up, dust himself off and keep rolling, but right now, all he wanted to do was sit on the hard concrete floor and cry.**


	14. Confrontation

"**So, did you and the old lady make up or is she still pretty peeved at you?" Shawn asked as he and Paul walked aimlessly down the hall.**

"**No, I talked to her...or rather, she screamed at me while I listened. Intently, I might add." Paul added, pointing his finger at Shawn and smiling. "She's upset and I guess after hearing her side of things, I sounded like a big jerk. Especially to someone I consider my friend. Well, and my sister, too."**

"**Screamed at you, huh?" Shawn said, smiling and shaking his head. "Man, that's stuff. So are you in the dog house?"**

"**Oh, no. No..." Paul began as he took a sideways glance at Shawn and wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, yeah I am."**

"**Figured so. It's alright big man." Shawn said, patting him on the back. "So, do you think Dave is killing Orton yet?" Shawn asked, trying to change the subject from Paul to something lighter.**

"**Killing...or torturing?" Paul rephrased.**

"**No, I don't think your darling sister would let that happen, honestly." Shawn retorted.**

"**Yeah, me either. She really got herself into a predicament this time, didn't she buddy?" Paul said, sighing.**

"**Yeah, but I know she'll do what's right, eventually. She'll follow her heart. You have to trust in her, Paul." **

"**I know, I know. It's weird seeing my baby sister grow up when I was like the only male figure she had in her life. My dad wasn't the greatest role model for me or her and in some ways, it was always Janie and Paul, ya know?"**

"**I get that, Paul, but honestly, she will decide what is best for her and she knows in the end, you'll accept it. Maybe not with open arms, but you'll accept it, nonetheless."**

"**Yeah, maybe you're..." Paul began before trailing off.**

**Paul swatted at Shawn's arm as he stared distantly down the hall and pointed. Shawn rubbed his arm momentarily before following Paul's finger. Shawn's eyes filled with sadness as he dropped his own head and followed Paul the remainder of the way to the young man crouched on the floor, sobbing.**

"**Hey, Killer. What's up?" Paul asked, in a non-threatening tone.**

**Randy looked up, his eye to the point of being swollen shut from the tears, his vision impaired beyond his own realization and past the point of being embarrassed for shedding tears in front of two of his closest friends and co-workers.**

"**What's it look like, Paul?" Randy said, wiping his eyes.**

"**Look, why don't we collect ourselves and head into the locker room. Come on, champ." Shawn said, ushering his hand underneath the younger man's arm for support.**

**Randy gave in, and allowed the two men to help him. As he stood up, he felt his surroundings coming at him too quickly as his eyesight became blurry. He stumbled slightly, as Paul and Shawn tightened their grip, steading him even more, as the locker room door opened, revealing the laughing couple of Janie and Dave.**

**Randy turned slightly, making eye contact with Janie. The pair gazed at each other, as Janie dropped her head and stood behind Dave, breaking the connection. Dave smiled half-heartedly as he stared from Paul to Shawn and then locking eyes with Randy.**

"**Look guys, there is no reason why they three of you can't get along, right?" Paul said, finally breaking the silence. **

"**Did I say anything?" Dave hissed, staring at Paul.**

"**Did I imply that you did?" Paul asked, stepping towards Dave.**

"**Alright, alright. Everyone cool it!" Shawn said, stepping between the two. "This is going to stop right here and I mean it! Dave, you had no problems with Randy before hand and there isn't going to be any problems now, correct?"**

"**I didn't say I had a problem with Randy, did I?" he asked hotly, staring at the Legend Killer.**

"**I would really watch your tone with me right now. I'm not in the best of moods and..."**

"**Alright, Shawn. Look, if you have no problem with me, then shake my hand." Randy said, stepping up and extending his hand. **

**Janie reappeared from behind Dave as she watched the two men glaring at one another. She watched as Dave shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly thinking about his next move. Paul crossed his arms, watching the two men, as he felt a new found respect for Randy. He had to give the boy his props. He had guts! Even if his sister had made the right decision with Dave, he was starting to see how much Randy in fact did care about her.**

"**It's just a hand Dave. Shake it." Janie coaxed, nodding her hand.**

"**What did I do to you anyway? Honestly? Because I feel in love with someone? Someone you were involved with as well, but someone I was linked to, also? You left, remember? There was no relationship between you two. Nothing set in stone, nothing iron-clad. All I'm asking you is to shake my hand and put all this shit behind us." Randy said firmly.**

"**You're right on all that..." Dave said, extending his own hand and gripping Randy's. "...The only problem I have is you confessing your love to her. She is my girl and you need to get that fact through your head, Orton. If she wanted you, she would have chosen you." Dave said, releasing ****the shake.**

"**Whoa!" Janie said, finally stepping forward. "Dave, I may have chose you, but Randy did the one thing you couldn't do; admit his feelings. I'm not trying to restart an argument, but if you're going to shake his hand, be sincere about it. No more quick shots between the two of you, alright? Dave, just drop it!" **

"**Fine, alright. I'm sorry Randy." Dave said, smiling lightly.**

"**Whatever, man." Randy said, rolling his eyes and walking away.**

"**Can't blame the guy." Shawn said, walking down the opposite end of the hallway.**

"**Can I talk to you for a second?" Paul asked, gently grabbing his sisters arm.**

"**Well, can it wait until later. Dave and I were going to do a few things. How about dinner? Tonight?" Janie asked, giving her brother her famous puppy dog face.**

"**Alright, tonight." Paul said, smiling, as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.**

"**Ready, baby?" Dave asked, grabbing her hand.**

"**Whenever you are." Janie replied, not taking her eyes from her brother's worried face.**

**She smiled, trying to signal him that things were okay. He nodded his head and kissed the top of her forehead. **

"**Talk to you later sis." he said, walking down the hallway after Shawn.**

"**Wonder what that's about." Dave asked, as they walked hand in hand down the hallway.**

"**Not sure. I haven't spent time with him for a while though. Maybe he just...misses me." she suggested, shrugging her shoulder.**

"**Yeah, maybe." Dave said, shrugging his own shoulders.**

"**So where are we going?" Janie asked.**

"**You'll see baby girl. You'll see." Dave said, winking to her as he opened the double doors, allowing her outside and into the fresh air.**


	15. Lost With Words

"**That was a hilarious movie!" Janie exclaimed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.**

"**I know, Squeaker. I'm glad you liked it." Dave replied, glancing over from the driver's seat and smiling at his content girlfriend.**

**He couldn't wait to return to the hotel room – as long as his plans went accordingly. The hotel staff were suppose to have things taken care of before they had returned around 8:30. He wiped the thin sheet of perspiration from his forehead as he continued driving the next few miles to their hotel. He was beginning to get more and more nervous with each passing mile; not only from hoping the hotel staff had followed through with his direction, but for taking such a big step in the relationship so soon.**

**He knew she had no idea what was coming, and he liked it that way. It made things that much more surprising and sweet, he thought. Who knows, she might even say he was romantic. He almost giggled out loud at the thought, seeing as his romantic side had been hidden since his second divorce from Angie – the only woman he had ever loved.**

**This was all stuff she needed to know about – things he hadn't told her but had been dying to get out ever since they became official. They had been friends for many years, but the subject just never came up with them. She knew about Angie, but he knew she had no clue about his feelings or how he felt afterwards. She probably thought he was an emotionless asshole; heartless in a better word.**

**That was far from the truth. He knew that, deep inside. He in fact did care. He cared a lot about many different things – his daughter, his career, his friends and family back home, her. **

**He just wasn't good with words; he never had been. How was he going to tell her all this in one night was beyond him, but he knew the effort of his trying would not fall on deaf ears, or the fact of him trying would go on unnoticed. He knew she would appreciate everything he had to say and probably could read into things better than he could explain, which was a good thing. She would help in ways she didn't even know.**

**As they pulled into the hotel parking lot, he stepped from his side of the car and rushing towards hers to open her door before she could escort herself out. She smiled at the gesture, as she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and took his hand. This is what he had been wanting from their relationship. **

**Maybe tonight was all they really needed, he thought, as he helped her inside the elevator before pushing the button towards his biggest fears. The anticipation was killing him and he knew she had sensed something was wrong since the car ride back had been quiet pretty much the entire time, unless she was rambling about the movie.**

**He was pretty sure she knew something was up when she looked up at him and gave him a confused, worried expression. He responded by smiling lightly and placing a kiss on her forehead. No words spoken, just a simple peck before the bell dinged and the doors opened once more as ****the hallway came to life, as if he were taking 'the walk' – his final walk to a chair that would suck the life from his body.**

**His heart raced faster and faster as the door clicked open, allowing the couple inside the candlelight hotel room. He smiled as she gasped and walked further into the room to examine every small inch of the room.**

**There were rose petals scattered on the floor. Check, he thought, his smile widening a little. The candles were a definite plus, as he checked that off his mental list as well. The dining cart set up beside the bed, complete with chocolate fondue fountain, strawberries, whipped cream and champaign. His smile continued to grow as he checked the room over once more.**

"**Dave! How did you..." she trailed off, as she spun around facing him.**

"**I called my people." he replied simply, leaning against the dresser and smirking in her direction.**

"**What is all this for?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and peering into his dark, whiskey-brown eyes.**

"**Just for you... being you." he replied, kissing the tip of her nose.**

"**Dave, this is...sweet. Thank you." she whispered, closing the distance between them as she captured his lips.**

**He returned the kiss, but pulled away, placing a finger over her lips before it got to heavy. She looked at him confused for a minute, as his smile only broadened.**

"**We have all night to do that. I want to sit and talk or something first, alright?" he said, hugging her close.**

"**Alright, baby. So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked, as she slipped her tennis shoes off.**

"**Well, there are some things we haven't discussed and I think since we are a couple now, we should talk about them." he said, making his way over to the balcony, where the door was already open, the gentle wind picking the curtain up and blowing it gently in the summer's breeze.**

**She followed him and took a seat on the patio love seat facing him, as he grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs over the back of her soft skin. He tilted his head to the side, half-smiling, half in thought.**

"**So, what..." she began before he silenced her again by pressing his finger to her lips.**

"**I need to tell you some things and I really want you to listen, alright, baby?" he said softly. "I know you know about Angie and the divorce. I know you know I was married to another woman before her. You know the facts, the things that happened in my life, the moments that I guess defined me. The things you don't know is my feelings. The truth behind everything, I guess you could say."**

"**You're not still married, are you?" she asked, sitting up more.**

"**No, no! Janie..." he said, laughing almost. "No, baby. I'm not still married. That was over almost 5 years ago. It's just that I know I haven't told you... well, you know. **

**He stood then, as he paced the length of the balcony as she watched the frustration come over his face. He ran his fingers through his short, dark hair and leaned against the balcony railing, crossing his arms across his chest before looking back into her clear eyes.**

"**I haven't said I love you. I told you I care for you and I do, very much. I mean, things with Angie and I were delicate, to say the least. She was the only woman I've ever loved and while I've moved on and realized she wasn't ready for the career path I choose and what a factor it did play on us, I know I'll always love her."**

**Her face fell then, as she wondered where exactly the conversation was heading from here. She couldn't figure out if he had spent all the time and money on the romantic room setting to just break up with her or what the deal was. Her attention drifted from his for a moment as she stared at the wall, but still intent on listening.**

"**Alright, that's not how...Jesus!" he said, the frustration getting to him once more. "Alright, I didn't do all this just to tell you about Angie and our marriage. I didn't, alright. It's just...words aren't my forte, I guess. I'm not good with them. I just thought you should know that well, it's just not easy for me to say."**

"**Dave, are you...breaking up with me?" she choked out, as she finally brought her eyes back to meet his.**

**His face saddened, as he slid to sit beside her once more and take her hands. He removed a strand of hair from her face as he brushed the side of her cheek and smiled.**

"**No, Squeaker. I'm not. I told you I was bad with words." he said, laughing lightly.**

"**I know, I just don't get what you're trying to tell me. That's all." she said, breathing a sigh of relief for a moment.**

**He kissed her lips delicately then as she sat shocked for a second before responding to his tender lips. She melted in his arms as he brought her closer to him, and rested his forehead on hers.**

"**I love you." he whispered.**

**She drew her face back slowly, wanting to hear him say it again, not really sure she had heard it the first time. She closed her eyes, recalling the last couple seconds in her memory as a smile spread across her face slowly.**

"**I love you." he repeated, as if he had read her mind.**

**She opened her eyes and giggled a little before dropping her head. She was happy in the moment and couldn't find anything to say in return for a minute.**

"**I love you." she finally said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of his legs and kissing her deeply.**


	16. Unwanted Brotherly Advice

**She woke up the next morning feeling his large arms securely wrapped around her waist. She took hold of her surroundings before the smile spread across her face. She recalled the night before, his confession, the love making, the pure emotion of everything that was felt. She appreciated his honesty on everything and it was as if a large weight was lifted from between them. They could move on and be happy together.**

**She still thought of Randy, but her focus was on making her relationship with Dave work. She had to. She owed him and her that much. She had given him a chance for a reason, after all. She knew Randy would back down and be happy for her regardless of her decision, although she was sure if she were with him, that would make him ultimately more happy. She loved Randy, but she wanted to venture her decision with Dave. See it through for what it was worth.**

**She slowly moved his arm from around her waist and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him, before she collected her clothes from the floor and made her way into the hallway. She had promised her brother she would talk to him and seeing as things were hot and heavy the night before, she hadn't had the opportunity to do that until now. **

**As she made her way down the hallway, she smiled seeing Shawn walking towards her. He was always like another brother to her but less protective. He seemed to understand her more so than her own brother did at times. She understood Paul's prospective on her life, seeing as their father never reared his own children after she was 5. He had simply walked out, leaving their stay-at-home mom to fend for the small children herself. Paul, being her older brother of 7 years became the man of the household, caring for her and him the best he could.**

"**Hey sweetness." Shawn said, embracing her in his arms.**

"**How are you today, Heartbreaker?" she asked, smiling at him.**

"**I could ask you the same question but it seems as if the smile on your face tells everyone enough." he replied chuckling.**

"**I had a good night, I guess you could say." she said simply.**

"**You could say..." he repeated, laughing.**

"**Anyway, have you seen my brother this morning?"**

"**Yeah, he just got back from downstairs. He's in his room dressing Aurora, I believe."**

"**Alright, well I guess I'll catch up with you later. I need to speak to my brother." she said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Don't let him yell too much. It's bad for his blood pressure." Shawn joked, as he laughed his way down the hall.**

**She snickered to herself as she walked the remaining way to her brother's hotel room. She ****knocked softly, still wearing the smile on her face. She figured if she greeted him with a warm smile, their conversation would go off well.**

"**Well, good morning." Paul said, in a sing-song voice, as he situated Aurora on his hip.**

"**We're in a good mood this morning. Get some last night?" she asked, pushing past him as she kissed her niece on the cheek before walking the rest of the way into the room.**

"**Ha ha. Very funny. I could ask you the same thing. We were suppose to talk last night and you blew me off for some meat head, didn't ya?" he said, shaking his finger at her as he placed the baby in her play pen.**

"**Sorry. You know I've always gotten off on meat heads, brother dear." she said.**

"**Hey, hey! There's virgin ears in the room." he said, shielding his daughters ears with his hands.**

"**Sorry, Rorie!" she said, smiling at the small toddler. "But, I'm sure you hear worse from your daddy, right?"**

"**No, she does not. She loves her daddy, right, baby girl?"**

"**Alright, enough sugar coating here." Janie said, grabbing a water from the nearby mini-fridge before walking into the adjoining living room.**

"**So, we were suppose to talk, have a heart to heart or something, right?" Paul said, following close behind her.**

"**Something like that." she said, sitting in the over-sized leather chair. "Paul, I just want everyone to get along, especially you and Dave. I mean, I am in a relationship with him and after last night, it seems..."**

"**Wow! After last night? What happened last night?" Paul asked, sitting up, becoming intrigued by the new light in the conversation.**

"**Well, if you must know, Dave and I talked more than we ever have before. No, wait." she said, sipping her water and thinking of her next words. "We talked in depth more so then we ever have before. He told me his feelings, I told him mine. Paul, he told me he loves me."**

"**So did Randy." Paul stated simply.**

"**Not the point. It's Dave we're talking about here. I know where Randy stands; I think everyone knows where Randy stands. Apparently he has proven himself to you somehow. I just want you to be able to accept Dave and I, that's all."**

"**Janie, baby. I never said I couldn't accept you two being together. I am only looking out for you, that's all. If you are happy, I am as well. It doesn't mean that I'm going to be completely cool with everything. I'll bite my tongue. Enough..." he said, trailing off.**

"**Enough?" she asked.**

"**Enough, yes. That means, if he oversteps his boundaries with you, if he breaks your heart, anything. I'll be there for you, which includes making his life a living hell."**

"**Paul, I wouldn't expect anything else from you." she said, hugging her brother and smiling.**

"**I know. That's why I'm here right?" he said, gripping his sister tighter. "So, can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure." **

"**Well, what made you choose Dave over Randy? I mean, Randy is your age, Dave is mine. Randy seems to care for you.." he held up his hand, signaling for her to stop before her mouth could even open. "I'm not saying Dave doesn't but, come on sis. Randy stood up to a table full of wrestler's, my co-workers stating his love for you directly towards me. Not just anyone gets away with that. You know this, everyone knows this. The man gained my respect. So I'm just curious."**

"**Well, Dave and I...it's complicated. We've got this history together that Randy and I just started building when he came back. I wanted to see if it was worth looking into before making any sort of irrational decision."**

"**So, a man confessing his love for you isn't a rational decision if you decided to be with him?"**

"**No, I never said that, but Dave said the same thing."**

"**After the two of you were together, Janie. Randy apparently poured his heart out to you, where Dave was more sheltered with his feelings until last night. I'm not taking anything away from him, believe me. I'm not. I'm just trying to understand that head of yours."**

"**Paul, I love Randy. I love Dave. I love them both. I do. I know I do. I guess I'm still figuring some stuff out on my own, that's all."**

"**That's all huh? So which one do you love more?"**

**She stared at the wall for a minute, lost in thought and lost on his last question. The truth was, it had been eating at her for a while. She knew which man she loved more. She felt that almost from day one. She was weighing her options, she thought, trying to convince herself of her reasoning.**

"**Janie, you there?" Paul asked, snapping his finger in front of her face.**

"**Yea...yeah." she stammered.**

"**So, which one do you love more? Which one couldn't you picture your life without?"**

"**I...don't know." she whispered, knowing her answer almost immediately.**

"**Well, you better find out before it's too late. I mean, just in case it is Orton. If it's Dave, you have nothing to worry about, right?"**

"**Right..." she said slowly, shaking her head.**

"**Think about it." he said, patting her on her shoulder and excusing himself from the room leaving her to her wondering thoughts.**


	17. Finally Certain

**She closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts to straighten for just a second. One simple, solitary second. She focused on both men, as her brother's words rang through her head, like a scratched compact disc stuck on the same lyric.**

"**Well, you better find out before it's too late. I mean, just in case it is Orton. If it's Dave, you have nothing to worry about, right?"**

**How the hell was she supposed to know? Her thoughts were racing and she didn't want to make a decision based on a fast, beating heart or irrational thoughts. **

**But, she knew, almost immediately the moment the question was in the air and filled her ears; she knew the answer to her question. The man her heart yearned for, the person she was certain she couldn't live her life without. The person, she quite possibly could lose of she didn't make a stand for him now and say something.**

**But the last thing she wanted to do was hurt either man and it was something she was almost certain she would do in the process. And that was something she wasn't sure if she could live with. She had really never hurt anyone before; not that she could remember. She was the one left heartbroken in her last serious relationship. It was something she didn't want to relive again, either. **

**She squinted her eyes shut tighter and cradled her head between her knees as she rocked back and forth. It was killing her on the inside, almost to the verge of tears. She dared not to let them slip, in fear that Paul would see the complex she had gotten herself into, as well as the men involved. She was sure he would be upset, for not only bringing his co-workers into this, but to see his little sister hurt. It had always played a toll on him when his sister was left hurt, crying and confused, no matter what the reasoning behind her heartbreak.**

**She leaned back on the couch and opened her eyes, as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she needed some time alone, to figure things out. Perhaps that's what Paul had meant by his ever loaded question. She knew better, that's why he had phrased it the way he had. She was sure he meant for her to think about it. That's why he had left her deep in thought. Maybe he had realized she was growing up and needed to make the decision for herself.**

**On one hand, she had Randy. The man who had been able to capture her heart when she thought her world was falling apart after Dave left. It had been her own fault she had let him go without telling him how she felt, but that's where Randy picked the pieces up and made things better, without him even knowing the wiser. He had always been sweet and gentle with her, something that spoke volumes to her soul and her heart. She could tell he was scared on so many levels to approach the next level of a relationship, but he had admitted to her that he was in love. It was a definite step for the Legend Killer. Something that also spoke volumes to her. Something that just about broke her own walls down. **

**Dave had his caring moments, and could be just as charming and sweet, but with him, it was all cut and dry. And at times, things were rather aggressive between the two. Not that he had ever laid a hand on her, but she knew about his weakness for woman and she knew how he could be in ****bed and during heated conversations. He didn't responded well to being confronted about certain things and that's where the aggression came in; something that scared her at times. She cared for him deeply; that much she did know. She cared enough to give him a chance over Randy, but had it been the wrong decision?**

**She had contemplated that ever since her decision was made and both parties were aware of it. She wasn't sure why, because she did feel special with Dave. He had finally broken down his own insecurity wall and they shared a magical night just the night before. It was a first for them, but she loved every last minute of it. That was, until her mind wondered to Randy while she lie in Dave's arms in the middle of the night.**

**She had managed to get her mind off Dave but it was still something that shook her now. Why had she thought of Randy after all the sharing she and Dave had done that night? After all the passion and love? She wasn't sure, and then, she decided to not dwell on it, but now, she had to. It was something else her mind was screaming at her about. Maybe it had happened for a reason. Perhaps Randy was thinking of her at that same moment. Maybe their minds and hearts were connected in a deeper way than she had first thought.**

**Why was it when she tried to make a rational decision about things here lately, her mind always slipped to Randy? Was there deeper reasons behind it or just a mere thought passing through her head? She felt her heart being to race as she closed her eyes and a vision of the younger Superstar popped into her mind. A small smile played on her lips, as she imagined every inch of his body, their hearts joined as one as it used to be. The feelings, the passion... the love that was there without either one having to say anything. The love she felt for him and the amount she received back. All things she was thinking of now and knew she never came close to feeling that for Dave, rather she was with him or just merely dreaming of him, as she was now with Randy.**

**Her eyes popped open as the realization of her last thoughts came to her, hitting her hard like an 18 wheeler. She had been naïve and stupid the entire time. Had she made a sound, thoughtful decision as she had just now realized, she wouldn't be in this situation now. Her heart wouldn't be breaking, the man she loved, his heart would be hers and Dave would be in the past. The entire time she had been stressing that she and Dave had a past. She loved him, sure but it was nothing compared to how she felt for Randy. It took her being away from him to realize that. Dave and her had a past, yes, but she needed Randy in more ways than she ever imagined before.**

**Dave was quite simply... her past. **

**She jumped from the couch and ran through the hotel room, waving her hand carelessly at her brother as she threw the door open and jetted down the hallway, her heart racing and throbbing with every step that her feet were carrying her on. She turned the corner and stopped quickly at the corner, as she bent over, her hands positioned on her knees, long enough to catch her breath. A smile spread on her face then, as she imagined their lips pressed together once more and their hearts finally mending one another, becoming a cohesive unit.**

**She had finally caught her breath and began to walk forward when his door opened. She stopped only when she heard a female, giggling coming from the now open door and Randy... Laughing with her, as if a shared secret between the two. She pressed her body against the wall and peered around the corner, as she caught sight of the couple. **

**Her heart shattered when she saw Randy hug the girl close to his chest, stroking her back gently and kiss her cheek. **

"**Thank you for...helping me get through this. I really needed this, Maria." Randy said, pulling back from and smiling.**

"**I told you... anytime you need me, Randy. I'm here." she said simply.**

"**Well, I'll call you later?"**

"**Alright. Until then." she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek, before turning around and waving simply as she headed down the hallway.**

**She felt the tears falling from her eyes, as she ran down the hallway again. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get away from the heartbreak, get away from Dave but mainly, to get away from Randy. **


	18. Too Late?

"**Shawn, slow the hell down! I can't understand a word you are saying!" Paul said, clenching his friend's shoulder.**

**He didn't know what was going on but after hearing his sister's name associated with Dave, he knew he wanted to hear what it was. Something had Shawn all worked up and he wanted to know.**

"**Alright..." Shawn started, taking in deep breaths, as he bent over placing his hands on his knees. "Dave..." he said, pointing down the hallway. "He came out...of another room..."**

"**Alright, what's so bad about that?" Paul asked, becoming frustrated and confused.**

"**It wasn't just any room. Who is rooming right across the hall from me?" Shawn said, arching his brow and shaking his head.**

"**He wasn't..." Paul said slowly, as he rubbed the back of his neck, the anger rising within.**

"**He was. Not only that but when I asked him about it, he lied and said he was talking to Ric." Shawn added.**

"**Interesting. Really?"**

"**So what are you going to do with this new information?" Shawn asked, smiling with evil intent.**

"**Oh, we're going to Janie with this. We are definitely going to tell her rather she wants to hear it or not. What she does after that, I guess is up to her. But, we'll at least make her listen. C'mon." Paul said, ushering the way down the hall.**

"**What I can't get is why she is here in the first place. I mean, they haven't seen each other in 2 years..."**

"**Or so we think, Shawnie." **

"**Right, but still, why would she be in the same hotel as we are?" Shawn asked.**

"**I don't know but we'll get answers soon. Look..." Paul said, trailing off as he pointed down the hallway as they watched Dave enter his room.**

"**Are we confronting him, too?" Shawn asked.**

"**Yeah, we are. That way he knows that we know and maybe with us both there, he won't lie to her. Maybe he'll make it easy for everyone and fess up to whatever it was that he was doing in that room."**

"**And then Janie can see just what type of person he is, right?"**

"**Right, Shawn..." Paul, said as he knocked on the door.**

**A few seconds later, Dave threw the door open and smiled rather uneasy as he stared at the two men in the hallway. They simply returned the smile and peered around him, looking further into the room.**

"**So, where's my sister?" Paul asked, breaking the silence.**

"**Oh, she just stepped into the bathroom. Something you need?" **

"**Oh, just needed to talk to her for a minute." Paul answered.**

"**Well, and since you're here too...we need to talk to you...as well." Shawn said, smiling brightly.**

"**Um, alright. I hope this isn't long. I still have more packing to do." Dave said, stepping aside from the door so the two could enter.**

"**Oh, we hope this isn't long either." Shawn said sarcastically.**

"**Hey guys. What are you doing?" Janie asked, walking from the bathroom with her toothbrush and shampoo in her hands.**

"**Oh, we were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop for a minute." Shawn said, taking a seat by the large, bay window.**

"**Um, alright." Janie said, laughing uneasily. "What's up, Paul?"**

**Paul looked around the room at the three individuals for a minute before stepping forward, past Dave and stepping towards his sister. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.**

"**I'm going to ask you a question. It might not mean anything to you right now, but after you hear what will be said afterwards, I'm sure you will understand. Now. Where did Dave say he was going earlier?"**

"**Paul, what's this..."**

"**Just answer the question sweetie, please." Paul said, staring past Janie and straight at Dave.**

"**He said he had some errands to run and he would be back in about an hour. Why? What are you getting at?"**

"**Dave, would you mind telling her about those 'errands'?" Paul asked, turning his full attention to Dave and glaring at him.**

"**Why am I on trial here? Why does it matter what I had to do?" Dave replied, smirking.**

"**Why don't you want to talk? Are you nervous? Hiding something perhaps?" Shawn asked, leaning back in his chair.**

"**If I were you, I would..." Paul began before Janie put her hand on her brothers chest, stopping him mid-sentence.**

"**Dave, answer the question please." Janie replied, folding her arms across her chest.**

"**And don't give her that line that you were talking to Ric, either. Ric wasn't staying in that room." Shawn huffed.**

"**Besides, Ric was with me for a good portion of the time you were gone. You took the suitcase keys with you and I had him come pry the lock for me. Dave what the hell is going on? Who were you with?" Janie asked becoming angered by the second.**

"**Alright, alright! I was with Angie... But before you guys start hounding me it isn't at all what it looks or sounds like guys." he replied, glaring at Shawn. "Janie, baby, I called her here to the hotel so I could talk with her this morning...about you and me. I wanted her to know that things between her and I would never be the same because...because I'm with you."**

"**Didn't she already know that things were over between you two?" Janie asked.**

"**Yes, she did but she and I saw each other while I was on SmackDown. It was only for a short period of time, but I got myself wrapped around her finger again. After I came back and you and I decided to be together, exclusively this time, I knew I had to cut things off with her. For good. I know I should have told you and I had planned on it..." he said through clenched teeth staring at Shawn and Paul. "That was until these two decided to make something out of nothing."**

"**Guys I think it would be best if you left now." Janie said sternly.**

"**You're not telling me you're believing..." Paul stared before Janie wheeled around to face him.**

"**No, Paul, I don't believe you! I can't believe you would come here expecting me to what? Leave him! Was that your master plan? You two just want to split us up. You've never been alright with this relationship. I know this has everything to do with Randy. Well, if you want Randy so bad, you be with him! Paul, it's time you butt out of my life!" she said, storming towards the hotel door and opening it for the two.**

"**Now leave!" she added.**

"**Janie, I never meant it like that. I just want you to be happy." Paul said.**

"**What would make me happy is if you would accept Dave and I. Together. As a couple. Do I meddle in your marriage with Stephanie?"**

"**No, but Janie, I was only looking out for you! I'm your brother! That's what I'm suppose to do!" Paul fired back.**

"**Paul I'll talk to you in the next city. Right now, I need space from you and from you." she said turning and pointing her finger at Shawn.**

"**Fine, if that's the way you want it! Don't come crying to me when this asshole fucks it up!" Paul ****said storming from the room.**

"**I'm sorry Janie." Shawn said as he slipped out the door.**

**She slammed the door behind them and rested her hand against it for a second. It had always been like this with Paul. He was always over-bearing in his protection with her, but this time, he had clearly crossed the line. It killed her knowing that she had told her brother off, but he needed to hear it.**

"**I'm sorry." she said, still resting against the door.**

"**It's not your fault. I was wanting to tell you. Really I was. If you're upset..."**

"**I am upset. But not at you." she said turning around.**

"**That's nice to hear. I know you hated yelling at your brother like that, but maybe it was something that needed to be done."**

"**Yeah, I know." she said softly.**

"**Come here." Dave said, stretching his arms out.**

**She collapsed in his arms and closed her eyes, as she felt the migraine that was coming on. Maybe she had chose the right man after all. He had went to extreme lengths to prove that he wanted to be with her and now, it was time for her to put her full effort into the relationship with no looking back.**


	19. Preying on the Animal

"**You know, I was a little apprehensive when you asked me to come talk to you. I was afraid of what people might say with us being together." Maria laughed as she grabbed her coat.**

"**Oh, well, I promise it had nothing more to do than with the storyline, but you helped me in more ways than one today." Randy said, smiling.**

"**Well, I'm not sure what I did to help so much, but I guess, you're welcome. I'm here anytime you need me. What are friends for?" Maria said smiling. **

**She walked towards the door then, with Randy following close behind her. She turned slowly, with her hand still on the door knob and smiled once more.**

"**I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow morning for the taping, then." Maria said opening the door.**

**Randy stepped forward and brought her close to his chest. It was the first time in days he had held a woman in his arms, and he couldn't help but admit that it felt good and warm. He kissed her cheek gently then, stopping himself before it was too late. Before he did something drastic that he couldn't help, but at the same time, he honestly didn't want happening in his heart of hearts.**

"**Thank you for...helping me get through this. I really needed this, Maria." Randy said, pulling back from and smiling.**

"**I told you...anytime you need me Randy. I'm here." she said simply.**

"**Well, I'll call you later?"**

"**Alright. Until then." she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek, before turning around and waving simply as she headed down the hallway.**

**Randy watched as Maria boarded the elevator before walking back into the now peaceful hotel room. He had some time to waste before he had to catch his flight, but being alone was not on his agenda. That's why Maria was there in the first place. In part, anyway.**

**He slumped onto the couch and leaned backwards, letting his mind take in the sudden emptiness he had felt. It had been just days before that he was kissing Janie, holding her in his arms and telling her he loved her and only wanted to be with her. He hadn't realized that pouring his heart and soul out would push her away, but apparently he had done just that. It felt good to release the feelings, but he felt God-awful knowing he had lost her.**

**She had sparked something inside of him that he didn't know existed; that he wasn't aware he could ever feel for any woman. She had captured his heart without even knowing it, and now, he was hooked, only left yearning for more. He loved the surprise element of not knowing where there mysterious relationship was headed, but after losing her, he almost kicked himself in the ass daily for spilling such private and intimate feelings. Had he keep them to himself, she might still ****be there, with him. Not Dave.**

**Then there was his friendship with the newly-drafted Animal. He had always been someone Randy could talk to, rather it was about his career, family troubles or woman. Except this time, it was the same woman they were both pining for and he couldn't talk to Dave about it. It seemed he had lost the friendship at the same time he lost her. He suffered two blows in the same day and it shattered his heart even more.**

**Paul was something completely different. He wasn't sure what side he was on, but at the same time, he was almost afraid to ask. He could care less either way. He was sure Paul didn't want his sister with either men. He probably expected a lot more for his sister; dreamed of someone a lot better for her. It made him sick to his stomach knowing he would have to face him day in and day out, knowing how much of a living hell he could make his life he didn't tow the line with the bosses son-in-law.**

**He would lose it all for Janie, and he didn't care. She meant that much to him. He would go to the ends of the Earth just to see her smile, to know she was truly happy. He was sure he did that for her, but apparently what she and Dave shared was something a but deeper. They were on a different level, apparently, a deeper, more involved level, which only made the situation more heart breaking for him.**

**He felt the warm tears stinging his eyes then. His heart was breaking again, and now, it seemed as if things were completely out of control. Things would never be the same again, his heart would never mend, as long as she was with Dave. He knew something didn't sit right with him. He could have bowed out gracefully, allowing her to be with Dave. But something wasn't right. He couldn't shake the feeling that above everything else, above his feelings, above his broken heart, above all else, she just wasn't meant to be with Dave. She was **_meant_** to be with him. He could feel it.**

**He wiped at his eyes in anger. He was tired of crying of the situation. He was tired of feeling helpless all day long, through the long restless nights. He was tired of it all. He couldn't think of one possible way he could get her back which left him feeling this way. Completely and utterly helpless. He hated it, but at the same time, he couldn't get over it. He loved her. He was in love with her.**

**As his tears continued to pour, he heard the knock come from the door. He thought twice about answering it, but finally stood and walked towards the door, trying to recompose himself before opening it. Thinking it was Maria again, he opened the door but was surprised to see Paul standing on the other side. He wasn't sure what the nature of this visit meant, but he was sure it wasn't going to be a good. At least, that's what his gut feeling was telling him.**

**Instead of fighting for entrance, Randy simply stood to the side, allowing him to enter the room before closing the door behind him. His nerves were frazzled and on edge as it were. He was sure he wouldn't take no shit from Paul or anyone else, especially not today.**

"**You look like shit, man." Paul said, breaking the silence.**

"**What are you getting at Paul? Why are you here?" Randy asked, staring at the older man.**

"**Look, I didn't come here to pick shit or anything. Honestly I came to check on you. Well and see ****if my sister made the right decision." Paul said nonchalantly.**

"**What?" Randy asked, a bit confused as Paul looked around.**

"**Well, her and I had a little talk this morning and after I left her to think for a few minutes, she got up and ran from the room, not really saying much. I didn't know if she was here or not. I guess she made the wrong..." Paul said trailing off.**

"**Wrong what?" Randy asked, even more confused. "What did you two talk about?"**

"**Randy, I'm not even sure what's going on with that girl. We had a talk and I told her to make sure she made the right decision, especially if she wasn't sure about being with Dave fully. I didn't want her losing a chance with you. I think you're the right man for her. It may have taken you getting in my face and telling me how much you love her. Besides, I see how you are on a day to day basis and it's not good. I know you love her. And honestly, I wish I could say the same for Dave or else I might not be in this room right now."**

**Randy stood speechless for a minute as he took everything in that Paul had just told him. Perhaps things weren't as bad as what he first thought. Perhaps Paul saw everything just as Randy felt them. But, it didn't matter. Even if her older brother saw everything, the one person who needed to see and feel it, didn't.**

"**I appreciate that man. Everything you just said. I really do. I wish she would realize that as much as you do."**

"**It took a lot of guts to do what you did that day in catering. Besides me getting flack from my wife and Shawn, plus my sister, I realized I was wrong. I know you love her Orton. We all know it. I just don't want her to make the wrong decision and I think she already has." Paul said, relieving a giant sigh.**

"**You and me both." Randy agreed shaking his head.**

"**I wish things were different and I really wish there was something I could do." Paul said, extending his hand.**

"**I know we're meant to be together and I'm not going to stop until we are just that." Randy said, accepting the out-stretched hand and shaking it.**

"**I know you won't, Champ. But, like I told her, you'd better do something, before it's too late. And I'm hoping that it isn't already."**


	20. Misunderstandings

**She continued running until she couldn't run no longer. Her legs were hurting, her chest was pounding, her eyes were swollen from her tears and now her head and body was spinning from the brick wall she just ran into. She collected her thoughts as a hand came into view. She stared upwards and her heart fell slightly when she locked eyes with Dave.**

"**Where were you running to Squeaker?" he asked, pulling her up from the floor.**

"**Um, I was...looking for you." she said wiping her eyes.**

"**Why are you crying?" he asked, gathering her into his arms and holding he close.**

"**I just had a talk with my brother. I guess the overall outcome of the lecture didn't meet my expectations." she said truthfully.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll be fine now." she managed to say as she pulled back from him and gave him a weak smile.**

"**Alright. I was just heading up to the room to find you. I got some breakfast. Are you hungry?" he asked.**

"**No, I couldn't eat right now if I tried to." she said, holding his hand as they walked towards the elevators.**

**So much for getting out of dodge to think things through. She could use some time to herself, but she knew right now, after seeing Randy and Maria together, maybe it wasn't the greatest time for her to be alone, either. Maybe she was where she needed to be. Apparently Randy was able to move on and now, she needed to pick her heart up and move on. That's what he had done.**

"**Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again as the elevator doors closed behind them.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine really. I think we need to talk, though." she said.**

"**This doesn't sound good. What's up?" Dave said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned against the wall.**

"**No, it's nothing bad. I'm just...really glad that we're together. I'm glad I made the right decision and I'm with you." she said, smiling weakly.**

"**So am I. Is that all?" he asked, laughing slightly.**

"**Yeah, that's all." she said, clinging to his chest once more.**

"**I couldn't imagine you and Randy together anyway. He's just so...immature, I guess is the right word." he said, laughing deeply.**

**The sound of his name sent goosebumps up and down her spine. She realized just from the simple mention of his name and what the effect it took on her. She closed her eyes, as the tears burnt her eyes once more. She forced them away as she looked into his eyes.**

"**Yeah, it would be an odd match, right?" she agreed.**

"**I think it would be." he said, as the doors flew open.**

**They headed down the hall towards the hotel room as Dave handed her the key and released her hand from his.**

"**I've got a few stops to make before we can pack and catch the next flight out. Go ahead and back your things and I'll meet you back here in about an hour, alright?" he said, kissing her forehead before jetting down the hall before she could so much as answer him.**

**She shrugged her shoulders and decided to take a nice, long bath before facing the day of packing and flying. She could use the alone time anyway, although being with Dave would help her to realize there was just no future at all for her and Randy.**

**Dave checked his watch and realized he was almost an hour later than he had anticipated. It was always like that though when he his errands to run. He always lost track of time it seemed. As he closed the door behind him, he smiled to himself, realizing for the first time in days, he felt completely satisfied. It would only last for a short amount of time, but he was content for the moment, at least.**

**He stopped when he caught sight of Shawn standing in an open doorway right across the hall. He felt his heart start beating a little quicker as he smiled and waved.**

"**Where you going so quick?" Shawn asked, dragging his roll-along suitcase behind him.**

"**I lost track of time. I gotta pack before I have to be at the airport. You know me and time!" he said, trying to lighten the mood for himself.**

"**Yeah, right. So, mind telling me what you were doing in that room right there? I mean, it's none of my business, but I figure Janie would like to know. Unless there's nothing to tell, like I'm sure you're going to say to me."**

"**Oh, just talking to a friend, that's all. I told Janie I had a few errands to run." Dave replied simply.**

"**Oh, right." Shawn said slowly. "What friend were you visiting?" he asked, prying a little more.**

"**Um... Ric. He needed to ask me a few questions about tonight's match that's all. Boy, Shawn, you're full of questions today, aren't you?" Dave asked, as he entered the elevator.**

"**No, I'm full of curiosity." Shawn said, as the doors closed. "You are full of lies, Dave Bautista." ****he said, exhaling deeply.**

**He rolled his eyes, knowing full well Ric was not in the room Dave had just came out of. He knew who was in that room and he was sure Dave and the "Diva" the room had housed for their stay was talking a little bit more than matches. He knew Dave's reputation around the locker room was even wilder than that of the resident Legend Killer. Randy had merely learned from Dave. Maybe that's why they were both tangled between Paul's sister, Janie.**

**If Dave had nothing to hide, why would he by lying to him, Shawn thought. He knew something deeper was going on and he was sure Janie knew nothing of the wiser. He felt for her and knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut about the situation either. Paul and Shawn both knew she had chosen the wrong man to be with, but both men decided to let her learn from her mistakes. They both had decided she would have to choose on her own.**

**He didn't like this one bit and he knew he had to talk to Paul about today's events. How they were going to break the news to Janie was a different story. **


	21. Sorry

**She continued pacing the room long after Dave had went to sleep. She had been in deep thought the entire day, between her blow out with her brother, her feelings for Randy and how Dave fell in between. **

**She had made a wrong decision; a decision she would now have to live with for the rest of her life, regardless if she and Dave did stay together, which at this point was inevitable. She downed the last drop of vodka from her glass and slammed it on the nightstand. Dave began to stir in the bed, but she was relieved the see he was still sound asleep after hearing his snoring start up again.**

**She closed her eyes and thought of Randy for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was nothing new. She had been doing that since her decision to be with Dave. She knew now that those thoughts wouldn't end until she was fully over Randy, but she doubted that would ever happen. She had made a grave mistake when it came to leaving Randy behind. She knew that more than anything now. He was the one she couldn't live without, the one she loved with every fiber of her being, the one who made her smile even while they were apart. He was simply... the one.**

**But, she had screwed it up and after seeing he and Maria together, it only confirmed her deepest fears. She had gotten herself into the situation and she had tried eliminating the problem by only making it worse; picking the wrong suitor. **

**She walked into the living room area before letting the tears fall and it was something she couldn't hold back any longer. After the grueling, trying day she had, she didn't want to stop them. She had argued with her brother and over what? Dave? What if her brother and Shawn were right? What if Dave was a lying, conniving, cheater? What if he wasn't taking things seriously and decided to continue seeing his ex-wife on the side? What if...**

**She could be with Randy now. She could be happily sleeping in his arms, feeling the contentment her heart desired, feeling the love he had shared with her time and time again, feeling the passion that ignited both of their souls. The tears only feel more than as she felt completely sorry for every bad mistake and decision she had made in the either situation. She had hurt Randy. She knew that. He had told her that much. It was the last thing she wanted to do, especially after realizing the amount of love she had for him that poured from her heart. She had seen him cry and it broke her heart in two. This was the man she loved and she was doing this to him. She could have prevented this, but, she didn't. **

**Oh, I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die**

**As she closed her eyes again, she smiled briefly, as if his lips were touching hers. She could almost feel his gentle touch; the touch that sent shivers up and down her spine and sent the electricity pouring through her entire body. She could see his face, his trademark smirk, his pouty lips, his perfect body. She wished she could touch him just once more; to kiss his pouty lips. **

**He had made her the happiest she had ever been. She wished above all else she could take back her choice, take back her decision to start sleeping with Dave again in the first place, take back ****hurting Randy. He was the love of her life and it took her letting him go to realize just that. She couldn't blame him for moving on and being with someone like Maria. Being with anyone for that matter. He deserved a shot at happiness, even if it wasn't with her. Even if Maria was just a rebound chick, who would fulfill his needs and wants for the time being. She knew he deserved so much better than what she could give him, but it still pained her being away from him.**

**The nights especially were killing her. It was then that she used to stay up just to watch him sleep; to watch his chest rise and fall, just to watch him breath. She loved hearing his little moans and whimpers in the middle of the night, too. She smiled to herself recalling back to those sounds and how peaceful and innocent he actually looked in those moments. **

**She had been so dumb and blind to not choose him. She would spend countless hours in the night, awake, thinking of Randy and how they used to be so happy together. How could she not see that they were meant to be together before now? She had never stayed awake just to watch Dave sleep, never watched him breath and his midnight noises, which consisted of him snoring, irritated her. It sure as hell did bring a smile to her face!**

**She missed Randy; craved him. She needed his love, she needed his attention, she needed his touch. She needed **_him_**. **

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

**She decided to lie on the couch for a minute as she figured sleeping was out of the question for the night. She closed her eyes and continued to think of Randy and how perfect he was, in every way it seemed. She knew she was the one to blame for all of this; his heartache, as well as her own. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had just disregarded his feelings in the manner that she had. It pained her deeply now to think of what Randy must have been thinking during all of that. **

**If only she could reach out to him now and tell him how she truly felt. She was scared to admit it to him then. She was so afraid to admit her true feelings and instead, settled for a relationship with Dave where at least her feelings would be less hurt if something were to happen. She knew if something happened to her and Randy, like the case was now, it would tear her apart. It would break her heart into millions of pieces, as it was at that moment.**

**It was almost too much to get up in the mornings and the realize she wasn't with the one her heart yearned for. She wasn't with him, but Dave instead. It almost made her resent Dave to a point, but then she reminded herself she had gotten herself into this mess, no one else. Dave was just as innocent as Randy was in all of this. She was the one to blame. For all the hurt, the lies, the dishonesty. And now Randy was suffering for her carelessness.**

**  
This time I think I'm to blame  
****It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
**_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

**After thinking of Randy and envisioning his face all day long, she finally drifted off and entered into la-la land...**

**They were at a secluded beach; just the two of them. She could hear the waves, feel the spray from the water crashing to the sand below their bare feet. She could even smell the salty, sea air.**

**And then there was Randy. With her, walking hand in hand as the sun set in the distance. He brought his hands around her waist and rested his chin against shoulder, kissing her neck every so often as they watched the sun setting together. She could feel his warm breath beating against her neck, as she closed her eyes, wanting to remember the moment forever. **

**He spun her around and captured her lips, causing her knees to almost give out. She moaned against his lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She could feel her every last sense becoming weaker and weaker as she totally succumbed to his touches, his kiss. She melted in his arms, as he broke the kiss and his forehead met hers. They continued to stare into each others eyes, becoming lost in the moment as the world went on around them.**

**He smiled at her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from his touch. She loved the way he made her feel; like there was absolutely no other girl on the face of the Earth. Just her and in that moment, she was his. That's all she needed. Now and forever.**

"**I love you Janie. I love you so much." he whispered softly as she opened her eyes.**

"**Oh,Randy." she said, clinging to him tighter. "I love you too."**

"**Marry me." he whispered into her ear. **

"**Randy..." she said, breathlessly, looking up at him.**

"**Marry me." he said again, his eyes pleading with her. "Please."**

**She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she smiled slowly and looking longing into his eyes. She felt her heart begin to race and her breath become labored as her voice was lost in her throat. She simply shook her head, signaling she would, as he smiled at her.**

"**Yeah?" he said, picking her up and swinging her around.**

"**Yeah." she answered, kissing him again.**

"**I love you, baby girl." Randy said against her lips.**

"**I love you too."**

**He sprung from the bed, feeling the thin layer of perspiration that had formed on his head. He looked around the room and after realizing he was alone, he finally exhaled a deep breath out. He ****closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his short hair as the tears formed in his eyes.**

**It was how he had fallen asleep in the first place and after having a dream like that; one that felt so real, as if they were together, it left him shaken and completely drained. It was his mind's way of playing tricks on him again. It had been like that ever since she left him. It was something he still had to deal with, but knew down deep he couldn't. Not yet. He kicked his feet off the bed and slipped his pants over his boxers. Sleep was inevitable tonight; he knew that. **

**He couldn't help but blame himself for the entire situation. What if things were different? What if he would have told her sooner how he felt, possibly before Dave ever returned? How did he get in the position he was in? How had **_they_** got into the position they were in? How did things go from wonderful and perfect to completely screwed up? How had he lost her, almost overnight?**

**He missed her so much. He wanted her here with him, to spend the nights together and face every new morning together, every new challenge, every problem. He wanted to touch her and hold her so bad. He had even caught himself reaching out in the middle of the night to find nothing but a crisp, lifeless pillow. It usually ended with him waking up and not being able to sleep again until his body was too tired to continue anymore.**

**He loved so many things about her; the way her lips turned into a smile, the way she would give him her famous puppy dog eyes until she got her way, the way she got so wrapped up into something she couldn't control her emotions fully, the way she would moan in the heat of the moment, the way she laughed. Seeing her smile made his entire world evolve, made his heart skip a beat, made him smile.**

**Then there was the physically things. Her eyes, her mouth, her picture perfect body, the smell of her hair, the way her arms fit perfectly around his body. His world revolved around her and even if she was happy with Dave, he couldn't be truly happy until she was back where she belonged. With him.**

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry**

**He grabbed his key and entered the hallway, carefully shutting the door as to not wake anyone in the other rooms. As he turned, his breath caught in his throat and he stepped backwards until his back was pressed against the door he had just exited from. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, she was still there. He almost pinched himself, not being able to believe she was actually right in front of him, just mere feet away from him, standing across the hallway from him.**

**He noticed her swollen eyes and the amount of sadness her eyes seemed to hold. He wondered if something had happened between her and Dave. He stepped forward slowly, not wanting to scare her. It was the first time they had seen each other since she had told him the news. He wasn't sure the range of emotions she might have been feeling over the past few days.**

"**Randy..." she said, almost as if she was out of breath.**

**He stopped then, as the sound of her saying his name echoed throughout his head, filling his senses and causing his heart to jump. She smiled weakly, as she dropped her head, not wanting him to see the tears. He stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**Janie..." he whispered.**

**She gasped, hearing her name but a smile spread across her face, causing Randy to smile as well. He continued to stroke he cheek gently as he closed the distance between them even more. They were mere inches from each other as she looked up at him. He grabbed her waist, pressing her body against his as their arms wrapped around each other.**

"**I miss you." he said.**

**He brushed his lips gently against hers, as she moaned softly and melted into his arms. He felt her body shiver as he tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips against hers once again. She moaned again as she ran her fingers up his bare back.**

"**I miss you." she said, against his lips, as the tears fell from both of their eyes.**

"**I need you." he said, resting his forehead on hers.**

"**I...need you too." she replied, before he captured her lips once more in a deeper kiss.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry  
I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah  
I'm sorry**


	22. When One Door Closes

"**Janie..." Randy said breathlessly before she captured his lips once more. **

**He pressed her against the wall, as he kissed down her cheek, to her jaw until he finally found her neck where he let his lips linger over her soft skin. He placed delicate butterfly kisses along her neck, leaving her breathless and only wanting more.**

**She didn't think of the rights and wrongs at the moment. All caution was thrown into the wind as his lips brushed over her skin, sending her over the edge with ever single touch, the feeling of his warm breath on her skin, his body pressed against hers. She had been dreaming of this for days; in fact it had only been a mere hour early that she had awaken from her sleep after the startling dream she had about the them. It was almost too good to be true.**

**She couldn't stop this. Not now. She had longed for this for too long. Her heart couldn't take being away from him for much longer and this was exactly what she needed. His hands trailed down her torso, as they came to rest on her rear.**

"**Randy..." she moaned softly.**

**The sound of his name being moaned in such a lustful manner sent his body and senses over the edge. He grabbed her rear, raising her body until her legs locked around his waist. His lips met hers once more, as he carried her back into his room where there was more privacy. The minute the door was closed, he eased his hands under the tank top she wore and caressed her back as the kiss grew even more intense.**

"**Janie... I need you..." Randy said again, as he placed her on the bed and hovered over her.**

"**I need this more than you can imagine, but..."**

"**No, buts right now. Please baby." he said, kissing her temple.**

"**What about Dave? I mean, not only him but what about Maria?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows, there mouths mere inches from each other.**

"**Maria? What about her?" he asked, taken back by her question.**

"**I screwed everything up once before because of this mess. I was fucking you and Dave and hearts got in the way and now, look where we are. I can't do that to her. She honestly didn't do anything."**

"**Janie, slow down. What are you talking about?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.**

"**You. Maria. I saw you two together the other day in the hallway before we all left. I know you've moved on and I don't blame you. I mean, I treated your feelings like they meant nothing at all. I disregarded how you felt and now that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of my life."**

"**Janie, listen to me. There is nothing going on between me and Maria. She came to the room to run over the script. The writer's decided to pair us together for next week's Raw and we both wanted to make sure we were prepared for the show. Baby, there is nothing going on between us. I could never do that because my heart belongs to only you. I couldn't even find something like a rebound chick because I would only compare them to you. I would realize they are no where as good as you are and end up just as miserable."**

**She thought about his answer for a minute, as she recalled back to the day she had seen them in the hallway. She remembered the tears pouring from her eyes as she fled down the hallway to get away from the couple. She had just wanted to run away, as fast as her legs could carry her, until she was stopped by Dave. Maybe she had misunderstood the entire situation.**

"**What were you doing anyway? Spying on me?" Randy asked with an amused look on his face.**

"**No, I was not. I was coming to talk to you when I saw you kiss her cheek and give her a hug. I just thought..." she said trailing off before Randy interrupted her.**

**He placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face to stare him in the eyes. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.**

"**You thought wrong. I love you." he said simply. "I love you. I don't want anyone else because no one would even come close to you. No one would stand a chance. It wouldn't be fair to them. Wait..." he said, stopping in mid-thought. "You said you were coming to talk to me. What were you wanting to talk about that day?"**

**She closed her eyes and remembered the speech she had ran through her head so many times before. She seemed get the words jumbled in her brain, but the meaning was still the same. She had put a wall up since seeing Randy and Maria together that day; a wall she knew would protect her from even more heartache. She couldn't put herself through even more. Randy was able to tear that wall down from the moment he said her name in the hallway only minutes earlier. It was something she should have took into consideration, but instead she stood from the bed, as the hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned her back, not wanting Randy to see her crying.**

"**It's not important now." she said, not wanting her voice to shake or waiver too much.**

"**It is important, Janie. What is it?" he asked, standing from the bed.**

"**I...I can't...Randy. I can't do this anymore." she practically screamed at him, as she turned around. **

**His face fell as he saw the tears pouring from her eyes. He started to reach out to her but she swatted his hand away and covered her faces with her own hands.**

"**You can't do what sweetie? What?"**

"**Randy, I can't. This hurts too much. I have went through hell these past few days and I know what I did was wrong. I should have chosen you. But I didn't and it's something I have to carry with me. I've already hurt you. I couldn't stand hurting Dave. He has been so good to me here lately. He finally broke down and told me he loved me and...**

"**Do you love him?" Randy asked, stepping back.**

**She didn't answer for a minute, instead, she looked at him and thought about his loaded question. The answer was difficult to her. She wasn't sure if she did love him or not. The only thing she was sure about was that she loved Randy more than she could ever imagine. She was sure she didn't love Dave the way she loved Randy.**

"**Do you love him?" he asked again.**

**She again refused to answer the question, afraid of what would come out of her mouth. She saw Randy's face fall as his shoulders sagged. She didn't come here to hurt him even more and it seemed she had done just that.**

"**Just go. I understand that you want to give him a fair shot at being with you. I understand the history between the two but what I don't understand is why you can't answer me a simple question when I ask you. If you can't answer me or if you can't be honest for whatever reasons, maybe we were never meant to be together."**

"**Randy, please..." she begged.**

**He walked to the door and opened it up, as he stood back waiting for her to take her leave. She breathed inward, as she mustered all the strength she could before turning around and walking**** through the door. She turned around in the hallway, ready to talk again with him, but when she turned, she was met with the door shutting in her face.**


	23. Another Door Opens

**She turned over as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist once more. It seemed like she had just shut her eyes when the alarm began sounding through the once quiet room. She rolled the rest of the way over and moved his arm from her waist and shook his shoulder, in an attempt to wake him. Of course, her approach didn't work as she had hoped, so she simply reached across his lifeless, sleeping body and hit the snooze button.**

**Her eyes were burning from her night of crying. She hadn't wanted her life to end up this way; so confusing and full of heartbreak, but that's exactly where she was and she knew Randy was hurting as well. Something she couldn't stand to think about for too long. Her heart broke just thinking of it and remembering the last words he had said to her.**

**She hadn't expected to see him in the hall after her dream, but seeing his own eyes swollen and his demeanor so shaken, she was relieved to know she had bumped into him. No matter what had transpired the night before, she couldn't get the feeling of his lips on hers out of her mind. It was something she had dreamed about so often, but never had until last night**

**And now, once again, the feeling was gone only replaced with her broken heart.**

"**Dave." she said groggily as she stared at the snoring frame beside her.**

**She rolled her eyes and hit his arm rather hard. He began to stir and his eyes flickered against the light that was seeping from behind the blinds. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as a smile formed across his lips.**

"**Morning beautiful." he said, pulling her on his chest.**

**It felt so wrong. She cared for him, but it didn't feel so right when her heart belonged to someone else. That someone being the man right across the hall from them. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.**

"**How'd you sleep?" he asked.**

"**Good." she lied.**

"**I'm going to get a shower. Wanna join me?" he snickered.**

"**No thanks. I took one last night but I think I'm going to get on my computer to reserve Paul's tickets for tomorrow." she answered, sitting up and grabbing for the laptop beside the bed.**

"**You going to try and talk to him today?" Dave asked, as he grabbed some clothes from his bag.**

"**I don't know yet." she answered not looking up from her computer.**

"**Well, after my shower I think I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm leaving for the arena early this morning. They have a fitness room at the venue, so I'll probably do my workout there. What time are you heading over?" he asked.**

"**Not until something this afternoon. Probably around 3 or so. I guess I'll just meet you there." she stated.**

"**Alright. That works for me." he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.**

**She breathed a sigh of relief knowing she would at least be alone for a little while. She could get some work done and maybe catch a quick nap before heading over to the arena. She figured since she had practically cried herself to sleep the night before, that's exactly what would happen again.**

**She decided to at least lie down for a few, just to clear her head and maybe shut her eyes. She reach over to set the alarm for late morning before closing her eyes. Within seconds, she was fast asleep.**

**She clinched the lap top tighter under her arm as she walked down the almost empty hallways, trying to find the fitness center Dave had told her about that morning. She never realized the facility had had a gym before, but she thought maybe it was something that had added since there last visit. As she walked the halls, she noticed the name plates the crew had already stuck up on the doors for tonight's tapings.**

**She smiled when she heard her brother and Shawn goofing off from the doorway she had just passed. She did miss those two, but with Paul and her coming from the same bloodline, they were both born with the same trait of being stubborn. She knew right now would not be the best time barge in and have a heart to heart. Not after her blow up the day before.**

**She passed a few more rooms before noticing a room that had Dave's name marked on it. She decided to drop her things off inside before searching any further for the gym. Dave had forgot his bag at the hotel so she decided when she had woken up to head straight for the arena a little earlier than she had told him to insure he had his gear for warm-ups.**

**As she pushed the door open she let the bag slip from her shoulder as it hit the floor with a loud thud. Her hand covered her mouth as she watched in surprise as Dave turned around, his face falling almost instantly.**

"**Janie, it's not what you think." he said standing as he zipped his pants.**

"**Dave...how could you?" she asked, horrified that he would actually cheat on her.**

"**Baby please. Let me explain." he said, coming towards her.**

**It was then that she caught the woman's face he had been screwing that her stomach sank even deeper. She stepped backwards slightly, as the woman searched for her scattered clothing on the floor.**

"**With her?" Janie asked with horror.**

"**Janie, really, it's not what you think." he said again.**

"**Oh, no Dave? Really? Did she trip and fall, landing on your dick? I thought you were done with her? What about the shit you told me that night on the balcony? What about what Paul and Shawn..." she began before she felt the contents from her stomach coming up.**

"**I know, but let me explain alright?"**

"**My brother was right, wasn't he? You've been screwing your ex-wife ever since we hooked up? You screwed her that morning when Shawn saw you, didn't you?" she asked, the tears starting to fall.**

"**Yes, but Janie please..."**

"**I knew I should have chose Randy. I knew my heart was telling me to chose him, but I get this instead." she said as she ran down the hall to where she heard her brother and Shawn before.**

**She barged in the room and looked around before spotting her brother sitting in the large leather chair in the corner. Shawn immediately stood up as he saw the tears in her eyes.**

"**Paul...You were right." she managed to say before he to stood and she collapsed into her brothers arms.**

"**About what?" Paul asked looking up at Shawn completely confused.**

"**Dave...he was cheating on me. I just caught him." she sobbed against his chest.**

"**Oh sweetie. I didn't wanna be." he said, holding her tight as she cried harder, letting everything out.**

**Paul looked up at Shawn and pointed his finger at the door. His face grew red from the anger creeping up inside him as he nodded his head in Shawn's direction.**

"**Go find that stupid bastard." Paul said through clinched teeth. **

"**Oh, I'll find him alright." Shawn said, clinching his fists.**

"**And get the damn body bag ready." Paul said.**

"**Paul, I'm a Christian man. That kind of goes against the 10 commandments." Shawn answered smiling innocently.**

"**Just go get Dave. I'll take care of the rest." Paul answered, as he held his sister tighter towards his body.**

"**I'm sorry." she said, crying harder. "I'm so sorry."**


	24. FaceOff

**Shawn walked down the hall, trying to find Dave's locker room, or whatever room he was 'using'. He didn't have to search for too long, as he watched Dave buttoning his pants in the hallway, followed by a woman throwing clothes and such around. The entire display was rather comical, if he hadn't know what was written beneath. But he did. A heart was broken, a girl was left crying in the aftermath and at least 2 lives were being affected by Dave's inability to keep his pants up.**

**Shawn leaned against the wall, waiting for Angie, Dave's ex-wife, to finish her tirade of screaming and throwing her belongings around. He watched as a helpless Dave pleaded with her to stay, that things would be worked out between the two. He stifled a laugh, as he folded his arms across his chest.**

"**Angie, please, just listen to me!" Dave pleaded.**

"**You are not going to sweet talk me no longer, David! I am getting my shit and catching the first flight out of this town. I can't believe you would do this to me again!"**

"**Angie, really sweetie. Let's just talk about it. You know that other woman didn't mean nothing to me. She was just a meaningless fuck; a whore."**

**It took Shawn two seconds to process the words that had fallen from Dave's mouth before he jetted the remaining way down the hall and had him against the way by his collar. Dave smiled, as if nothing had been said or nothing went on. As if he were innocent, almost.**

"**Now, let me tell you something, you piece of trash. Before you insult anyone and decide to cover your own backside, you better think twice about those words coming out of your mouth and you better think twice about who you are talking about!" Shawn warned, pointing his finger in his face.**

"**Shawn, come on. She strung Randy and me both along for weeks before telling us. What do you call that?" Dave rebutted.**

"**I call that someone who was obviously confused and maybe a little immature with decision making. I don't however call that a whore! If she was so cheap, you sure did climb in her bed awfully quick. And it wouldn't have been going on for this long. What's it been? 3 years now?"**

"**On and off." Dave replied, as Shawn released the grip from his dress shirt.**

"**3 years?!" Angie said, storming from within the locker room and coming to face the man she once knew as her husband.**

"**Angie, please..."**

"**Don't 'Angie please' me. 3 fuckin' years, Dave?" Angie yelled.**

**Before Dave could so much as respond, Angie slapped him hard across his cheek before bending down to pick up her already packed back and walked hotly down the hallway. Shawn covered his ****mouth as Dave rubbed his now reddened cheek.**

"**What are you laughing at?" Dave asked, turning to face Shawn.**

"**I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." came a voice from behind him.**

**Dave closed his eyes and looked downward, knowing fully who the voice belonged to. He slowly turned around to face Paul, who was know seething with hatred for the man in front of him. Before Dave could say much more, Paul drew his fist back and connected with his nose. Dave bent over, holding his now bleeding nose as Paul simply walked around to the man's side and grabbed the back of his head. He brought Dave's face down on his knee, knocking Dave backwards on his rear. His face was pouring with blood as he dabbed at his nose to stop the bleeding.**

"**Now, if I were you, I would pack my belongings and get the hell out of this town before there's nothing left of you." Paul said, turning on his heel and walking away. **

**Before he got too far he turned back around, almost forgetting what was in his side pocket. He pulled out the small, pink plastic bag and threw it at Dave's feet. Shawn looked on, already knowing where Paul was going with it. He simply smiled at Dave collected the item from the concrete floor and looked at it confused.**

"**I warned you about hurting my sister. I couldn't find a body bag big enough so I figured this diaper-disposal bag would suit you better, you piece of shit." Paul said, before turning around and walking back towards his room.**

"**That was classic." Shawn said, slapping him on the back.**

"**Yeah, I know man. But, Janie is really tore up over this. I knew this would happen, man!" Paul said, walking back into the room.**

**Shawn turned back around to watch Dave picking up his belongings and placing them into his duffel bag. He felt sorry for him almost. He had lost a great girl because of his antics. A girl that ultimately belonged with someone else. Whose heart was already with someone else. It was sad knowing he had ruined such a good thing.**

**As Shawn turned back around he came face to face with Randy, who looked like he had been up for days. His eyes were puffy and red, he had lost all color from his face and he looked like he could use a shower. Or two.**

"**How is she?" Randy managed to ask, looking past Shawn and watching Dave down the hall.**

**Shawn watched as Randy tightened his jaw, his eyes filling with hatred. Much the same way Paul's had just moments before. He patted the young man's shoulder and shook his head.**

"**I think she'll be alright without him." Shawn said. "It's not like her heart was in it anyway. It was always with someone else." he concluded before walking into the locker room and closing the door.**

"**Shawn..." Janie said, holding her arms open as she walked towards him, embracing him in a giant hug.**

"**What's this for?" he asked.**

"**I'm sorry to you, too. I'm sorry I didn't believe or trust you when you brought this forward in the first place." she said.**

"**Hey, it's done and over with. You're like my little sister and I promise to keep you safe at all costs. You just had to find this out on your own and I'm sorry for that."**

"**I know. Paul and I were talking. I think I'm going to take some time off. To clear my head and get away from things for a while."**

"**I think that would be a good idea. Are you going back home?" **

"**Yeah, I think so. I'm leaving after the show tonight, but I promise to call you and Paul every day to check in. I just need to get away. I can't go through too much more, ya know?"**

"**I know sweetie. Why don't you go get a shower? It'll make you feel better." he said, hugging her once more.**

**As she grabbed some clothes from her bag and walked into the bathroom, Paul and Shawn shared a look. **

"**How did you manage to get her to take time off?" Shawn asked, sitting in the nearby chair.**

"**She practically begged me for it. Once I mentioned it, she actually looked relieved."**

"**You driving her to the airport tonight?" Shawn asked.**

"**Yeah. You coming?"**

"**You know it."**

"**I just hope she gets her thoughts collected and gets back here in time to save what she and Randy have left, if anything." Paul said, sitting back and sighing.**


	25. A Phone Call

**2 Months Later**

**Janie walked into her kitchen, ready to make her afternoon call to her brother. She had talked to him on the phone nearly every night, getting the run down of how things were after her leaving. She knew Dave had been shipped back to SmackDown before he was even brought back to Raw. It was odd how so much had transpired in such little time.**

"**Hey bro. What are you doing?" she asked, as she heard his labored breathing from the other end of the phone.**

"**I'm in the gym. How's everything back home?" he asked.**

"**I guess as good as cane be expected. I mean, I'm managing, I guess."**

"**Well, you keep doing that. How's Mom?"**

"**She misses you. She is already talking about plans for this Christmas and what she is getting Aurora and the new baby."**

"**Well, that's mom for ya. Does she know it's a girl yet?" **

"**No. I figured it would be a surprise for when we are all together. She'll eat it up with a spoon knowing she'll have two granddaughters."**

"**Yeah, she will."**

**There was a long pause on the phone for a minute. Janie wanted to ask him the question she had during every phone call, but every time she asked, Paul got a little more and more agitated with her. She just was wanting to know. She needed to know.**

"**So..." she said.**

"**So what?" he asked.**

"**How's...Randy?"**

"**Janie..." he said with a sigh. "Why must you ask these questions? You went away to take care of yourself. You have enough on your plate right now. You don't need to be worrying about anyone else."**

"**I know, Paul. But, it's nice to know how the love of my life is doing."**

"**And what do I tell you every time?"**

"**He's doing fine and he's happy." she mocked him.**

"**Exactly. Listen, I've gotta be getting off here, but I'll call you later after the show, alright?"**

"**Alright bro. Take care. Love ya."**

"**Love you, too."**

**As she clicked her phone shut, she slammed it on the table, wanting to know more. She needed to know more and her sitting around the house was making her go stir crazy. She was never one to just sit around and after 2 months, she was almost on the verge of depression.**

**She needed to get out of the house and get back into the swing of things. She knew her brother and Shawn for the matter wouldn't like it, but she didn't care. She figured if anything else, it would be an eventful trip of seeing her brother and niece. And possibly even Randy.**

**Even if she shouldn't have been thinking about him, that's all her mind would allow her to do. She should have been worried about her own well being, but after leaving and not even being able to tell him good bye, it was a bitter pill to swallow. At least a good bye would have been better than up and leaving. He probably thought bad things about her. She was sure of it. She was sure he thought she didn't want to be with him; let alone be around him.**

**It was the furthest thing from the truth, but how was he suppose to know. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what he might have been thinking. She still loved him more than anything. The distance only proved that for her. She needed him even more.**

**She had tried calling him more than once, but it all ended up the same way. Either she started to call and hung up before sending the call completely through or she waited until it rung before she ****would disconnect it. It was childish and immature but she couldn't bring herself to actually talk to him. Not right now.**

**It was something she would have to look into, but she knew sooner, rather than later, she would be booking that plane ticket to a show just to see him. Just so she knew he was alright. So her own two eyes could see that.**


	26. When Time Stands Still

**She wasn't sure what she was going to do once she got inside. She wasn't even sure what people would say, especially her brother and Shawn. And Randy. She had been out of the loop now for almost 4 months and a lot of things had changed in her life. She no longer had Dave to worry about since she was coming back, which was a relief for her, but she had so much to worry about on the other hand. Her brother had no idea she was here, which was an argument in itself. Shawn, she was sure of, would take her brother's side. He always did.**

**She just hoped at least someone was happy to see her. Someone like...Randy.**

**As she opened the large double doors, she fixed her light purple satin gown once more. There were hundreds of people milling around backstage, as there usually was at events like this. This was the night before the granddaddy of them all, WrestleMania and she knew being at the Hall of Fame ceremony was something huge for everyone in attendance, from the inductees, inductors, the Superstars to the fans. It had been such a big deal to Vince that the entire night go off without a hitch, as it usually was.**

**She wasn't trying to impress anyone or even surprise anyone for that matter, but she had been apart of the wrestling business since she was little. She figured she should at least attend the function, if anything else, to show her respect for the men, and women, who put their blood, sweat, tears and their lives on the line night after night for this night in history. Their night in history.**

**She stood back into a corner, as she noticed Randy coming from the other end of the hallway. She didn't want him to notice her right away. She knew fireworks of some kind would explode had he saw her. Much like the kind that were going off and coursing through her body at the moment from the mere sight of him.**

**The fireworks quickly turned to jealousy, anger and heartbreak, as she watched the girl that was clutched onto Randy's hand lean against the wall. Randy leaned in towards her neck, as he began whispering something in her ear before laying a soft kiss on her exposed neck. She shuttered and closed her eyes, not prepared to see something of that magnitude. She wasn't going to run. If anything, her hiatus away from everything had thought her just that. Not to run from her problems.**

**She took a shaky breath inward, as she slipped down the opposite way, careful not to have him spot her. She decided to take her seat, next to her brother. Vince had managed to set that one up, and she knew Paul would contain his anger and harsh words of her being there for after the show. Probably back at the hotel room for another heated argument.**

**She slipped into her seat as Stephanie looked her way and smiled before standing and hugging her tightly.**

"**It's so good to see you. How was your time away?" Stephanie asked, as she sat down beside her.**

"**It was...refreshing to say the least. A learned quite a few things." Janie said smiling.**

"**Well, it's good to have you back and to see you smile like that." Stephanie noted as she spotted her husband walking towards them.**

**Janie stood then, taking it upon herself the greet him before the ceremony began. Paul did a double take of his sister before picking her up and spinning her around, hugging her tight.**

"**God, I missed you sis!" he exclaimed as he sat her feet back on the ground. He ushered her back to their seats before talking again. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I couldn't stay away any longer. You are mad?" she asked, with a shocked expression.**

"**No. I wondered what took you this long." he said, quieting his voice as the lights lowered.**

**She sat back in her seat as Paul squeezed her hand gently before turning his own attention back to the stage. The countdown began for the cameras to begin rolling as the legendary announcer, "Mean" Gene Okerlund came onto the stage. **

**She hadn't spotted Randy anymore after taking her seat, which she thought was a good sign. She tried to listening intently to what Gene was saying, but she found it difficult to do as she continued to look behind her, in an attempt to see Randy. Just to gaze at him once more, but with no luck.**

**It wasn't until she heard the first induction name that she turned her attention back to the stage and her heart sank. She knew now why she hadn't spotted Randy coming in for his seat or why she couldn't see him now. It was because he was about to induct the first member with his father, Bob Orton, Jr.; his grandfather, Bob Orton, Sr.**

**She waited with baited breath as the small video package of the highlights of his grandfather's career came to an end and held her breath even longer as he walked out on stage. She finally was able to breath but not before her breath was lost in the back of her throat at simply seeing him once more. He looked so handsome and gorgeous in his black suit. She had never really seen him in this light before. Not in the past year, anyway.**

**As his father began to speak, she hoped against everything he would continue talking and not notice her in the front row. But, as he stepped up to the podium as his father moved back slightly, he looked up and their eyes locked for a single second. It felt like years for the two of them, both of their hearts racing faster and faster.**

**It was all that was needed for the both of them, as he couldn't find his voice and time seemed to stop. The room grew quiet, waiting for Randy to continue the speech and finally he cleared his throat and threw his attention to the cards he was holding as he began to speak.**

**She watched him and his every move. The way his mouth moved with every word he spoke, every smirk he made and every time he smiled or came close to tears. She knew his grandfather had passed away and what a special moment in time this must have been for him. She only hoped she hadn't ruined that for him.**

**He hadn't seen her any other time, even after taking his seat. He thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, even when his girlfriend brought it to his attention the way he had dead panned on stage. He laughed it off as being nerves and she seemed to accept the answer. He didn't want Maria knowing the real reason why he had gotten lost into another world. How would she of understood anyway?**

**It was just that, too. For that second their eyes locked, they were in another world. Surrounded by no one, but themselves. Lost in the realm of being together, in the same place after nearly 4 months. She still captivated his senses and held his heart no matter how hard he tried to move on. The moment their eyes locked only confirmed that for him. He shouldn't figure out what the hell she was doing their after so long.**

**He had decided on taking a walk around the empty hallways, just to clear his head. Besides, Maria had been getting on his nerves ever since they had returned to the hotel room. She had tried on outfit after outfit for her Playboy Match the following evening, that he had practically went color blind in the process. He decided to walk to the vending machine on his floor for a drink. His throat was parched and a drink was exactly what he needed.**

**As he rounded the corner, his eyes locked with her for the second time that evening. Even as she stood in her tank top and booty shorts, she looked just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was just curled, falling delicately down her back in brown waves. His world stopped once more, being only inches from her this time. He wanted to reach out and touch her just to make sure she was real. That she actually existed and was this close to him.**

"**Hello Randy." she spoke.**

**Her voice was like music to his soul as he smiled slightly and cocked his head to the one side. She was definitely real and he couldn't help but remember the last time they had been trapped on the same floor in a hotel. It had ended up being the last time they had spoke to each other, resulting in him closing the door on her. Something he sure regretted now. **

"**Janie..." he said breathlessly.**

"**I'm sorry about this evening. I didn't mean to startle you." she said, smiling weakly but not able to move her eyes from his.**

"**No, it's alright. I was just shocked to see you out there. It was...it **_is _**nice seeing you." he said.**

"**It's nice seeing you too. I, um..." she stopped, as her words got lost. **

"**You what?" he asked, stepping closer to her as she stepped backwards, her back pressing against the wall.**

"**I missed you." she said softly, dropping her head as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.**

**He reached out, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. She smiled weakly once more, as he titled his head once more, giving her a sympathetic look, which made her quite nervous. She wasn't sure why he looked at her in that manner, but it made her question what his next words would be. When he finally spoke, her heart almost leaped from her chest.**

"**I missed you." he returned.**

"**You...did?" she stuttered on her words.**

"**Yes!" he said, almost shocked she would ask. **

"**But, the way we ended things months ago..." she said, trailing off.**

"**And I was a complete and total dumb ass to do that. I should have never shut the door in your face that night. I wanted to tell you sorry so many times before now, but then that shit happened with you and Dave...and you left." he said, his own voice becoming shaky.**

"**I know and I wanted to tell you why I was leaving but..."**

"**It's alright. That's all behind us now, right?" he asked, sounding hopeful.**

"**I don't know, is it?" she asked.**

"**I'd like to think it is."**

"**Randy..." she whispered as he inched near her.**

**He pressed his body against hers, something she hadn't felt for so long. Her knees almost gave way right there if it weren't for Randy holding her firmly by her waist. She felt his breath hitting the exposed skin of her chest as he brushed his lips lightly over her lips. She closed her eyes, the feeling taking over her senses and making her forget her surroundings for the moment.**

**He brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek softly, as she leaned in towards his touch and gazed deeply into his eyes. His breath became labored, much like hers, as he leaned in and captured her lips finally. The world stopped, time stood still, seas parted and mountains moved as they clung to each other, their lips meeting together as one and the fireworks exploded within them both. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, tickling it slightly, teasing her even more. He finally claimed her mouth once more, as his tongue traced hers and she ran her hands up under his wife beater, wanting to be closer to him than she ever had wanted to before.**

**They broke apart from each other, as they continued to look at one another, smiling almost as if the kiss had healed all their wounds. As if their souls were completely mended and unified as one.**

"**Randy..." she whispered, dropping her head.**

"**What is it Janie?" he asked, stepping back slightly and looking at her, arching his brow.**

**She looked up at him before speaking again. She had one question to ask him before anything else was said between the two. Before another door was shut or any more opened.**

"**Do you...love her?" she asked.**

**Randy looked at her, shocked for a moment, as he remembered Maria in the room and her many outfits she was probably still trying on. He hadn't thought of her since stepping out of the room and now Janie forced him to recall that he had a girlfriend, waiting for him to return safely to her. He stepped back even more, aware that the situation they were in was rather ironic. It was only months ago that he had asked her that same question. Even if he knew the answer then, it was something he still needed to hear for himself and apparently she had her own reasonings for bringing up Maria now.**

"**That's what I was afraid of." she replied, releasing her hand from his grip as the tears fell and she turned to walk away. Walk away from Randy forever.**

**Before she get too much farther, he grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around to face him. She stared at him, not knowing what he wanted now and she didn't care this time that the tears were falling harder as each second ticked by. She stared at him wanting him to say or do something. Something to make her stop from turning back around and leaving him for good.**

"**I didn't say I loved her." he said, pulling her towards him. "I said I love you. I don't want or need anyone else. I've needed you since the first time our lips met until the last time. I need you more now than I ever have before."**

**She hugged him then, the tears falling faster and faster but relieved and happy he had said those words. He held her tight against his own body, not wanting to ever let her go again. If it was up to him, he never would again.**

"**Are we going to do this right this time?" she whispered in his ear.**

"**I've waited so long to hear you day that." he said, holding her tighter.**

"**Well, then I have something to tell you." she said, pulling back from him again.**

**She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Randy arched a brow and looked at her with a confused look. He wasn't sure where she was going with this now and he couldn't understand why his hand was over her stomach instead of her heart. She pulled him to her once more, as she leaned in and whispered in his ear again.**

"**You're going to be a daddy." **


	27. Dreams Do Come True

**2 Year Later **

**They were at a secluded beach; just the two of them. She could hear the waves, feel the spray from the water crashing to the sand below their bare feet. She could even smell the salty, sea air.**

**And then there was Randy. With her, walking hand in hand as the sun set in the distance. He brought his hands around her waist and rested his chin against shoulder, kissing her neck every so often as they watched the sun setting together. She could feel his warm breath beating against her neck, as she closed her eyes, wanting to remember the moment forever. **

**He spun her around and captured her lips, causing her knees to almost give out. She moaned against his lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She could feel her every last sense becoming weaker and weaker as she totally succumbed to his touches, his kiss. She melted in his arms, as he broke the kiss and his forehead met hers. They continued to stare into each others eyes, becoming lost in the moment as the world went on around them.**

**He smiled at her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from his touch. She loved the way he made her feel; like there was absolutely no other girl on the face of the Earth. Just her and in that moment, she was his. That's all she needed. Now and forever.**

"**I love you Janie. I love you so much." he whispered softly as she opened her eyes.**

"**Oh, Randy." she said, clinging to him tighter. "I love you too."**

"**Marry me." he whispered into her ear. **

"**Randy..." she said, breathlessly, looking up at him.**

"**Marry me." he said again, his eyes pleading with her. "Please."**

**She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she smiled slowly and looking longing into his eyes. She felt her heart stop beating as she closed her eyes and kissed his lips tenderly.**

**"Didn't we just do that?" she asked, turning around to face him.**

**"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to see what your answer would be this time." he responded, kissing the tip of her nose.**

**"It would be the same response you got when you asked me almost a year and a half ago. I love you, Randy. Nothing will ever change that and I would marry you all over again, each and every day just to prove that point."**

**He looked upwards, towards the orange and purple sky and shook his head as he seemed to contemplate her reply. She giggled at his gesture as she rested her head on his chest.**

**"Sounds good to me." he said, kissing the top of her head.**

**"Mommy! Daddy!" came a scream from their left.**

**Their embrace ended as they both averted their attention to the blond haired, blue-eyed child that was running towards them. Randy smiled as he bent down, stretching his arms open wide for the little girl to run into. Their little girl.**

**"Cameron!" Randy giggled as she flew into him, knocking him backwards into the sand.**

**Janie watched as the two laughed and played in the sand. She loved watching the two play carelessly together, as if all other problems were not evident. As if the world didn't matter in the moment, much the same way things were with she and Randy after all the trying times they had faced.**

**Cameron Skye had been their saving grace in their entire relationship; the one pure, innocent fiber of truth through the entire ordeal between her, Dave and Randy. She was a sign of their love; the love that had never faltered. The love that would last the test of times, that would travel to the ends of the universe and back. The love that would keep them together until their dying ****day. **


End file.
